Transformaciones
by PotterQueen
Summary: Que pasaría si Hermione acortara su pollerita y ajustara su camisa? que haria el pelirrojo si su castaña se transformara en la mas deseada de Hogwarts?
1. Tragalibros

1º Hace falta decir que no soy la autora de Harry Potter? todos sabemos que no pero hay que decirlo, ninguno de estos personajes es mio (bueno hay algunos inventados) son todos de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.

2º Este es mi primer capítulo de mi primer fan-fic asique no sean malos, se que no esta muy bueno pero prometo que en el que sigue la historia se pone mucho mas interesante(tengo que presentar lo que da pie al problema y todo eso), ya los estoy aburriendo asique leanlo y dejen ustedes su opinion.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Tragalibros  
**

Un malhumorado pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en su cama junto a su mejor amigo el niño-que-vivió. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral interrumpido por las estruendosas risas de su compañero de cuarto que acababa de entrar a la habitación:

-Jaja!..Jaja, a si adiós Dean¡nono claro! Si que fue Hermione...-pero al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos se calló inmediatamente.

-Podrías tocar al entrar no lo crees Seamus? Y desde cuando tú hablas de Hermione? Que te importa lo que haga **esa** de su vida? niña engreída…-y así se quedo murmurando para sus adentros.

-Mmm… veo que han vuelto a "discutir".-

-Discutir? Ella y yo? Pero cómo se te ocurre eso!- contesto el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.

-Y por que esta vez?-

-Y a ti que te importa!-dijo enfadado.

-Me importa porque Hermione es una buena amiga mía y no me gusta verla mal por pelear contigo-

-Ay claro saltó el defensor! El valiente de los valientes!-

-Sabes Ron yo al menos soy lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar mis sentimientos. Si tú no lo eres y necesitas esconder todo lo que **en verdad** sientes por ella detrás de absurdas peleas pues lo siento.-replicó el moreno en un arrebato de coraje.

-Yo no siento **nada** por Hermione nada de nada una amistad si claro pero nada más que eso. Jamás sentí algo por ella y jamás lo haré punto final.

_Si claro Ron tú o sientes nada por ella…ni tú te lo crees._

En ese momento el niño-que-vivió que no había pronunciado palabra en roda la escenita dio un suspiro de indignación e incredulidad.

-Bien Ron estás seguro de lo que acabas de decir?-

-Claro que lo estoy quién te crees tú como para venir a cuestionarme lo que yo siento o no siento..?-

-Bien si estás seguro de eso creo que me iré a duchar, hasta pronto-y luego de pronunciar estas palabras el moreno desapareció como un rayo por la puerta del baño.

-Ron- dijo su amigo.

-mmm…-

-Por que peleaste con Hermione esta vez?-

-Ay Harry de verdad no estoy de humor para que me reproches..-

-Ron dímelo.-dijo Harry con cara de o me lo dices o me lo dices.

-Bueno…-dijo el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro- Yo estaba sentado plácidamente en una mesa de la sala común haciendo mis deberes, _ejem! Si claro haciendo tus deberes… yo no sabía que mirar a Hermione mientras recoge algo del suelo sea hacer deberes y menos mirar adonde estabas mirando jovencito._

Cuando me distraje por un momento mirando algo _algo? _y quise ver mejor entonces me agache y sin querer queriendo volqué un tintero sobre los cuatro pergaminos de runas élficas que Hermione había hecho de tarea entonces me gritó como loca y yo le dije que era una sabelotodo insoportable que sólo era una tarea y que con un simple hechizo lo arreglaría, que no tenía que ser melodramática, y gritona, y exagerada y que a ella sólo le importaban sus tareas. Entonces…entonces, no lo sé de repente se puso a llorar y salió corriendo hacia su habitación y me dijo algo así como OH RONALD ERES TAN INSENSIBLE!. Y yo le dije OH HERMIONE ERES TAN TRAGALIBROS! Entonces cerró la puerta de su habitación muy fuerte y yo vine hacia aquí porque mi hermana comenzó a regañarme.

-Y porque diablos le dijiste eso a Hermione?- replico un Harry muy enojado.

-Bueno porque…porque…porque sí Harry porque ella no puede ponerse tan enojona por una estupidez como esa..-dijo el pelirrojo poco convencido.

-Mira Ron tu eres mi amigo pero Hermione tiene razón y lo sabes.

Y así sin mas que mas Harry se metió en su cama, corrió la cortina y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera replicar, comenzó a dormir como un bebé.

-Sabía que iba a regañarme.-terminó el pelirrojo.

XXX

Una castaña muy dolida seguía llorando en su habitación, hacía horas que lloraba y no tenía la menor intención de detenerse hasta que su pelirroja amiga cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

-Oh Hermione deja de llorar por él, no lo merece-dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

-Ginny por que es tan grosero conmigo?-dijo la castaña entre sollozos-yo nunca le he hecho daño de esta forma…-

-Hermione mi hermano es un inmaduro, el no sabe lo que se esta perdiendo con una chica como tu, el solo hecho de que seas inteligente no te hace una traga libros. Eres muy linda y de sobra sabes que miles de chicos morirían por salir contigo.-

-Ginny no mientas- y la castaña solo pudo llorar con mas fuerza aún.-Ginny estoy harta de ser la inteligente, los chicos solo se me acercan cuando necesitan hacer un trabajo, tu hermano se dio cuenta de que yo era una chica en el 4to año! Y nunca nadie me invita a salir, soy la única chica de todo Hogwarts que no tiene una cita!-

-Mira te lo voy a demostrar solo le haremos un pequeño cambio a tu "imagen" y ya veras como mañana todo el colegio te preguntara si quieres ser su pareja para ir a Hogsmeade.-

-Estás muy segura de eso? Oh Ginny eso no pasará y no quiero engañarme a mi misma.-

-Ya verás y además de darle una buena lección a mi hermanito quien te dice te encuentras con un novio…pero ahora a dormir jovencita mañana por la mañana tendremos mucho trabajo.-

-Pero…-replicó la castaña.

-Pero nada! A dormir.-

-Ginny...-

-Tienes 15 segundos-

-Tu hermano puede necesitar un empujoncito, pero Harry ya no…

-A que te refieres con..?- pregunto ya mas interesada la pelirroja.

-Ya basta a dormir, tu solita vas a darte cuenta.

-Mmm…

-Y…Ginny?

-Dime

-Gracias

Y así termina este capítulo, con dos amigas abrazándose y expresándose que van a estar la una para la otra. Siempre.

* * *

MM bueno se que este no esta muy interesante pero hay que ver lo que viene despues. 

Les agradeceria que me dejaran un review (quizas seria mejor esperar a que leyeran el segundoo cap xq sino me van a mandar un virus)

para saber su opinion, no sean muy duros conmigo. O si quieren que algo pase o que algo no pase o quieren q lea algun fic suyo.

Me despido, ojala les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitin.

PD: se que prometi que se lo iva a mandar a alguien para que lo corrija, perdón me agarro un ataque para la proxima vez que escriba mas prometo que si. Perdon y Gracias.


	2. Presentimientos

Bueno este es muy cortito pero en el que viene veremos la "transformacion" de Hermione (chan!) leanlo y que les guste(es una orden!)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Presentimientos  
**

-Harry.

-Harry.

-Harry despierta ya.

Eso era lo que Harry Potter escuchaba hace ya unos 10 minutos, esos molestos llamaditos acompañados por movimientos un tanto bruscos para despertarlo. Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y se dio la vuelta.

-Quién es?-

-Yo…

-Ya Ron vete a dormir.-

-No puedo Harry.- el azabache abrió los ojos y pudo ver como un pelirrojo sentado en el suelo junto a su cama lo miraba de manera entre suplicante, miedosa y desesperada. En ese momento su amigo le recordó a los niños pequeños cuando no pueden dormir y van a cama de sus padres buscando consuelo, por lo que se apiadó de él y preguntó:

-Que te pasa Ron?-

-Oh Harry no he podido dormir nada aún y es que estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y me he dado cuenta que me porté muy mal con Hermione, fui un animal, una bestia insensible, un mal amigo, un…-pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Ya ya Ron me quedó claro. Mañana ve y pídele perdón.-

-Pero Harry y que hay si no puede perdonarme o si no quiere perdonarme o si…-

-Ron vete a dormir y mañana le pides perdón- Harry ya estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Pero Harry es que tú no lo entiendes. Ella puede estar llorando en este preciso momento y todo por mi culpa por mi falta de consideración y de valentía para aceptar lo que siento y mi _ups!_ …pero se callo súbitamente comprendiendo que esas últimas palabras no deberían haber salido de su boca.

-Qué fue lo último que dijiste Ron?-pregunto Harry algo mas interesado en lo que su amigo le decía.

-Yo? Nada…gracias por escucharme Harry mañana me disculparé con ella y todo volverá a ser **como antes.-**el pelirrojo fue a acostarse pero por alguna extraña razón aquellas palabras no parecían ser ciertas, aquellas dos palabras no parecían encajar en lo que su instinto le advertía…

* * *

Prometi que iva a estar interesante y todavia no esta interesante pero que lindo Ron todo peocupado lo amo. 

Reviews! y con paciencia que soy nueva


	3. La primera transformacion

Aqui estoy hoy subi 3 capitulos de una, los 3 primeros y la verdad creo que este es el unico interesante pero a partir de ahora la historia comienza, es decir las reacciones de los personajes, los celos, las conclusiones y bueno ya comenzara un pequeño H/G. Espero que este cap si les guste.**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: La primera transformacion **

**Casi** todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts desayunaban despreocupadamente en una calurosa mañana de lunes. Pero había entre esa multitud de gente feliz, un desesperado pelirrojo que no paraba de pensar en alguien..

-Harry dónde está Hermione?

-No lo sé Ron y ya deja de preguntármelo.

-Pero Harry ella nunca se tarda tanto, quizás algo malo pasó.-dijo preocupado levantándose se su asiento para ir a buscarla.

-Ron! Ya basta tu hermana tampoco ha llegado aún, de seguro que están juntas.

Ron ya estaba abriendo la boca para contestar pero no pudo por que en ese momento las puertas del gran salón se abrieron dando paso a…

¡HERMIONE!

Y es que la castaña estaba irreconocible. Su cabello ondulado y encrespado estaba ahora con unos rizos totalmente definidos que le daban un aire mucho mas elegante, a sus labios siempre partidos y secos les había puesto un poco de brillo labial que los hacía parecer mucho mas suaves y frescos. Pero lo que mas resaltaba era su manera de vestir. Ella siempre llevaba la camisa de una talla grande, la pollera por debajo de la rodilla y la corbata bien sujetada. Pero ahora…la camisa le quedaba muy pegada al cuerpo y tenía algunos botones desabrochados casualmente mientras la corbata caía suelta y la falda estaba provocativamente corta. Su forma de caminar también había cambiado ya no era un paso tímido que pasaba desapercibido, ahora caminaba de una manera mucho mas desenvuelta entre sensual y orgullosa.

El público masculino desprendía finos hilos de baba y le lanzaban a la chica miradas para nada inocentes. Hasta Draco Malfoy estaba en una especie de hipnosis, pero sin duda el mas desconcertado era Ron.

Su cara no tenía expresión alguna y es que un torbellino de emociones se arremolinaba en su interior. En primer lugar tenía la necesidad de golpear a todos los hombres del colegio que miraban de esa forma a su Hermione, en segundo lugar tenia que sacar a Hermione de ese lugar y taparla de los pies a la cabeza y en tercer lugar…ella siempre le había gustado, pero verla de esa forma revelando partes que el no conocía pero ansiaba conocer le provocaba el deseo de…

En eso llego la chica:

-Hola chicos..-saludó, pero mas en general que para ellos.

-Ho ...Ho...- O.o

-Hola Hermione, que haces así vestida?- saludó Harry.

-Bueno…estuve pensando en la charla que Ron y yo tuvimos anoche y me di cuenta de que él estaba en lo cierto. Entonces…decidí cambiar eso-dijo dando una vueltita- y aquí me ves.

-Yo…yoo…yonome…no…me…-el pelirrojo abría y cerraba la boca pero ninguna frase coherente salía de ella.

-Bueno pues es un cambio un tanto radical pero debo admitir que te ves muy bien.- concluyó Harry sonriente.

-Gracias, que tierno eres! Y tu Ronald no vas a decirme nada?-pregunto maliciosamente.

En ese momento Harry miró a su amigo y comprendió que estaba sumido en una enorme confusión.

-Yo..yoyo…tu este…sipero...entonces…y..cuando…peroo..p..p..-

-Ay pero es que no tengo todo el día! Cuando puedas armar una oración me cuentas ¿si? Nos vemos mas tarde Josh está llamándome.

La castaña fue y se sentó al lado de Josh Grape, sonrió y comenzó a hablar muy animadamente con él y Lavender, Ginny que por supuesto también estaba allí le dirigió a Harry un a pequeña sonrisa y murmuro algo muy parecido a: venganza.

Ron no habló por el resto del día pero se lo notaba enfadado y confundido, miraba a Hermione cómo si no pudiera creer que era ella y se le salían los ojos de las orbitas y cada vez que un chico se le acercaba apretaba los puños con rabia, sobretodo cuando uno en especial se le acercaba y ese era: Christopher King.

Hermione ese día conoció a esas personas que uno siempre ansió conocer ; Josh Grape le hablaba como si la conociera de toda la vida, Carter Hudson babeaba literalmente por ella, Lavender aún seguía odiándola pero ahora con más intensidad, Juliet Gilmore la trataba como su mejor amiga y Kelly Morrison le hablaba sin parar . Y contaban por los pasillos…que ella no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que el nuevo caprichito amoroso de Christopher King uno de los chicos (digo uno porque Harry lo era y Ron también) mas codiciados de Hogwarts.

Estaba en el cuarto hablando con sus nuevas amigas cuando por algún motivo u otro todas se fueron. Todas menos ella y Juliet.

-Te felicito Herms con un cuerpo como el tuyo no haberte transformado hubiera sido un desperdicio…además ahora podrás salir con Christopher.

_Un cuerpo como el tuyo? Que esta tipa es idiota?_-Si tienes razón- le respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

-Herms tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro, lo que necesites.

-Te gusta Ronald Weasley?

La castaña se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto pero supo manejarlo.

-Ron? Ja-ja por favor no me hagas reír.- _Tú no me hagas reír a mi…tienes razón Ron no te gusta. Te encanta._

Por que lo preguntas?-

-Oh bueno porque a mi si me gusta y quería saber si a ti no te importaría que yo salga con él algún día. Pero como ya veo que no tienes problema…gracias!-

_Pánico._

_Eso te pasa por mentir._

_Llega a tocar a Ron y no vivirá para contarlo._

-Hermione. Sinceramente no entiendo como puedes tener dos amigos tan **lindos** y que ninguno te guste. Especialmente Ron, ese cabello rojo fuego…-dijo la chica antes de salir del dormitorio.

_Dijo lindo? Dijo que mi Ron era **lindo**? pues es mentira, el es **hermoso**._

_

* * *

_Si bien Hermione deja libre a Ron ya ay una chica que se quiere avalanzar sobre el y esto va a traer problemas mas adelante (chan!) bueno ojala que este si les haya gustado xq aca comienza la trama de la historia.

Dejenme un review xq no termine el capitulo 4 asiq acepto sugerencias o tomatazos.

Suerte y cuidense


	4. El trío disuelto

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: El trío disuelto  
**

El viernes al mediodía se anunció que el fin de semana habría una excursión a Hogsmeade, y ése fue el momento en que todos los rumores de pasillo se confirmaron.

Christopher King había invitado a Hermione Granger a acompañarlo a dicha excursión. Pero de lo que más se hablaba era de que al parecer el trío Potter-Granger-Weasley no estaba en su mejor momento ya que desde el gran cambio de Hermione ella y Ron no habían intercambiado palabra y aunque la chica estuviera en su mejor momento al pelirrojo se lo veía como un alma en pena por los pasillos y había cambiado mucho su actitud relajada y alegre.

Harry estaba muy preocupado por la forma en la que reaccionaría su amigo al enterarse de que Hermione no iría con ellos a Hogsmeade, sino que iría con Christopher. Pero había algo de ese chico que no le cuadraba; entonces comenzó a excavar en su mente en busca de algún detalle que lo hiciera darse cuenta de porque no le agradaba.

No tardó mas de unos segundos en darse cuenta de muchas cosas…

Él nunca había sido atento con Hermione, por que cambiaría su actitud con respecto a ella tan repentinamente? Harry podía recordar como le decía en su tercer año sabelotodo a Hermione y ahora de un día para el otro le decía Herms?

Él no miraba a Hermione como Ron lo hacía, es decir embobado o admirado, él no apreciaba esas cosas esenciales a los ojos que ella tenía, él no le prestaba atención cuando ella hablaba (aunque ella no lo notara), él no se sentía como un niño cuando la tenía cerca, él no estaba enamorado de ella. Solo la deseaba, lo miró y pudo verlo en sus ojos, su mirada no era para nada inocente y no miraba a Hermione a los ojos. En ese momento lo entendió, el solo la **deseaba**.

Siguió pensando...él tenía una año más que ella, él era el chico más popular del colegio, él justo él no se conformaría con sólo desearla…

Por otro lado Harry tenía que ayudar a Ron, sabía que su amigo se sentía terrible y aunque no había hablado mucho con Hermione últimamente y ella parecía estar en su mejor época. Pero el sentía que la chica los extrañaba mas de lo que demostraba.

Pero no podía decirle esto a Hermione, porque creería que solo lo decía de celoso y tampoco podía contar con Ron porque el chico estaba como idiotizado aunque Harry sabía que su amigo también había notado éstas cosas y probablemente antes que él mismo. Eso sólo le dejaba a Ginny…

La miró y se dijo a si mismo que hablaría con ella esa misma noche.

Unas horas más tarde en la sala común, Harry se acercó a Ginny que estaba en una mesa del fondo terminando su tarea de Transformaciones. Se veía muy linda cuando estaba concentrada, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba pensando eso…pero debía en fin, se cercioró de que nadie importante anduviera por ahí y se acercó.

-Ginny.

-Oh Harry eres tú.

-Esperabas a alguien más?

-Claro que no…siéntate y dime que pasa.

-Es acerca de Ron y Hermione. Y Christopher.-agregó luego de dudarlo por un momento.

-Ya sabía yo que o tú o mi hermano vendrían a decirme algo.

-Escucha Ginny quiero que te tomes esto en serio, escúchame por un minuto. No creo que Hermione debiera salir con Christopher.

-Y por que no?

-Porque…porque es algo difícil de explicar. Además tu has visto a Ron, ya no es el mismo, no sin Hermione.

-Si lo he visto. Pero eso no explica por que Hermione no puede salir con Christopher.

-Solo préstale atención y piénsalo. Y Ginny si ella sigue así el va a cansarse…

-Y a mi que me da que se canse..?

-Conozco a Ron, sé lo que hará si esto no cambia en poco tiempo. No es una amenaza, solo te lo estoy avisando es por el bien de Hermione.

- No será que estas celoso?- pregunto sonando mas interesada de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Seguro- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano que daba a entender que no.

-Yo solo intento cuidarla. No le tengo celos, al menos no a ella...-se le safó a Harry.

-A no? Y tú a quién le tienes celos Potter?

* * *

Bueno..sin mucho que decir, solo gracias x sus reviews y a la gente que lee esta historia ). 

Solo eso diganme que les parecio este capitulo, el que viene es un poco "fuerte" lo estoy terminando de escribir asiq lo subo en un ratito.

Suerte y espero sus comentarios, sugerenciaas, criticas lo que tengan ganas.(piedad!)


	5. El beso, el shock, la venganza

**Capítulo 5: El beso-el shock-la venganza**

Harry y Ron paseaban por las calles de Hogsmeade entrando a comprar plumas, tinteros, algún que otro artículo para la limpieza o mantenimiento de sus escobas o simplemente dulces.

Ya un poco cansados de caminar. Harry sugirió ir a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas, pero cuando estaban en camino se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Contra la puerta del local se encontraban Christopher y Hermione besándose muy apasionadamente. Harry quiso dar la vuelta antes de que Ron viera eso pero cuando se dio vuelta, vio con horror a su amigo con una cara peor que la que puso al ver a Aragog la araña gigante, luego palideció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había desaparecido.

La nueva pareja de Hogwarts era El tema de conversación de la semana, los tortolitos se besaban cada segundo que tenían disponible pero de una forma casi salvaje, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento el chico le arrancaría la blusa a Hermione. Además daban fiestas clandestinas casi dos veces por semana a la que sólo un pequeño grupo de amigos estaba invitado.

Mientras tanto Harry ya no sabía que hacer, la situación se le había ido de las manos.

XXXXXX

-Ron te encuentras bien?

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo? Quieres una cerveza de manteca? Tal vez algo de las cocinas?

-Eres muy amable Neville, gracias pero no necesito nada. Sólo ve a hacer tus cosas.

-Estás seguro de eso? Quieres que llame a Harry?

-No hace falta- interrumpió el pelinegro -ya estoy aquí, gracias Neville. Yo me encargo.

-Sabía que tenía que pedirle perdón esa misma noche. No me preguntes por que. Pero lo sabía.

-Ron, escucha. Hermione no quiere hacer esto en verdad es como una especie de venganza, una especialmente dura, por lo que le dijiste esa noche.

-Claro Harry, ella no quiere andar besándose con ese...-respondió sarcásticamente.

La conversación siguió por horas y Ron finalmente pudo descargar todo lo que sentía en un amigo.

Como no podía quitar esa imagen de su mente, como Christopher era mejor que él en todo, como el complacía a Hermione en lo que él había fallado…y Harry lo entendió.

Ron cambió su actitud y sin comentarlo decidió que él no sería un arrastrado mas, buscaría a una chica, a la más linda para que sea su novia, y así demostrarle al mundo quien era Ronald Weasley

Cuando estaban en el momento más importante de la conversación fueron interrumpidos por una música muy bailable que sonaba con fuerza en la sala común y vieron como se había armado una fiesta clandestina pero ésta ves abierta al público.

Pasó lo normal, cerveza, música, besos…pero cuando Ron comenzó a escuchar la canción que estaba sonando y vio que Juliet una de las chicas mas populares del colegio se le acercaba sensualmente no dudo en comenzar a besarla cuando la chica se le tiró en cima. No sin antes mirar a Christopher que hacía algo muy parecido a eso con Hermione.

_Hoy te vi venir,_

_Y no supe que decir,_

_Si parecías tan feliz en otros brazos._

_Se que te olvidé pero hoy me pregunte,_

_Si es verdad que alguna vez me quisiste..._

Hermione bailaba con Christopher y se besaban pero ella lo separó y buscó a cierta persona con la mirada…pero al encontrarla y ver lo que hacía… una lágrima se escapó de su rostro.

_Y vi la luz,_

_Vi la luz_

_Soy tan común,_

_Soy tan común_

_Y hoy estás feliz, estás feliz, _

_Estás feliz sin mí,_

_Y hoy estás sin mí, _

_Y estás sin mí,_

_Y estás feliz sin mí._

_Se que estás mejor sin mi…_

Dos parejas se besaban bajo los acordes de esa canción pero sólo un integrante de cada pareja disfrutaba ese beso. Porque el otro integrante pensaba curiosamente en el otro integrante que tampoco disfrutaba el beso, de la otra pareja.

Que complicada es la vida. Si no hubiera habido tanto orgullo en el medio simplemente con decir unas palabras todo se habría solucionado, pero esta historia no seguiría y como pueden ver, Sigue.

La fiesta siguió por horas. Ron y su "novia" estaban muy pegaditos besándose en una butaca, entrelazando sus brazos con pasión mientras que la chica enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del muchacho.

Hermione estaba sentada arriba de una mesa mientras que su novio la besaba desenfrenadamente, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a un lindo pelirrojo.

Harry miraba a Ginny bailar y no pudo decir cuando fue el momento en que dejó de mirarla con ojos de hermano mayor. ¿Cuándo fue que la niña pequeña que se ponía colorada de tan solo verlo, se había convertido en una señorita; encantadora por cierto dueña de esos ojos miel que ya no podía mirar sin sentir un cosquilleo?

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por él por lo que se sacó el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello y se acercó al chico, moviendo sus caderas peligrosamente.

-Baila conmigo Harry.- Le dijo mientras pasaba su pañuelo turquesa por atrás del cuello del azabache, tirando para quedar más cerca de él.

Harry no sabía que hacer. Una parte de si le decía: ve tírate encima baila con ella y que vea quien es Harry Potter; pero su lado cuerdo le advertía que el no sabia bailar.

-Tendrás que enseñarme-dijo mientras se acercaba más todavía a la pelirroja.

-Mmm el gran Harry Potter no sabe bailar?- dijo fingiendo asombro -pues parece que tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas.

-Creo Ginebra que el gran Harry Potter tendrá que esperar para que le enseñe todas esas cosas.-dijo una vos fría y molesta.

Los muchachos voltearon viendo nada más y nada menos que a Minerva McGonagall en una vacía sala común. Se separaron rápidamente y ambos comenzaron a balbucear excusas para nada convincentes mientras que el color de sus mejillas aumentaba.

-Silencio!- dijo autoritariamente la profesora, pero ocultando a su vez una pequeña sonrisa detrás de un semblante de seriedad.

…silencio inmediato por parte de los jóvenes.

-Organizar fiestas clandestinas en la sala común a estas horas de la noche, estoy muy decepcionada por su comportamiento y estoy segura ustedes no eran los únicos involucrados, pero puedo suponer se negarán a darme nombres por lo tanto… están castigados.

Mañana a primera hora quiero a ambos en mi despacho para informarles de su castigo.

Luego de este pequeño discurso la profesora les dirigió una mirada de enojo y desapareció por el retrato de la dama gorda, con paso decidido.

* * *

El mas largo hasta ahora! Ron comienza su venganza contra Hermione muajajaja! 

Reviews please


	6. Cueste lo que cueste, caiga quien caiga

Es como el tercer capitulo que subo hoy, me siento; lo escribo; lo reviso; lo subo y sigo escribiendo. La historia va cobrando sentido y aqui ya se ven los grandes celos de Hermione que se desarrollan mas en el próximo capítulo, pasen en el día xq hoy voy a seguir subiendo.

Toy inspirada xq no hay nadien en casa siq toy yo solita escribiendo en la compu cuchando musica y tomando te xq hace frío, re que eso no les interesa? jajajaj...  
Con ustedes la historia, no los aburro mas.

**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Cueste lo que cueste, caiga quien caiga**

Hermione bailaba con Christopher y lloraba cuando escuchó la alerta de Polly: MCGONAGALL ESTA EN CAMINO! Se separó de su novio y corrió a su habitación junto con sus compañeras de cuarto antes de meterse en problemas, volteó para buscar a Ginny pero vio que el retrato se estaba abriendo entonces se apresuró a entrar.

Una vez dentro se sentó en su cama y comenzó a ponerse la pijama para ir a dormir, pero no podía sacar la imagen de Ron y Juliet besándose como si fuera el fin del mundo de su mente. Una lágrima asomaba con salir _Ron…porque él? podría ser cualquiera porque tenia que meterse con Ron?_ por lo que decidió decir que le dolía la cabeza y meterse en su cama cerrando las cortinas para que nadie la molestara.

Luego de unos 25 minutos en los que sus amigas hablaban de las conquistas de esa noche pensando que ella dormía mientras pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas saltaban de su rostro. Juliet entró a la habitación.

_Esa perra mal nacida, me las pagara…_

-Hola chicas!

-Mmm Juliet donde estuviste este tiempo picarona?- pregunto juguetonamente Kelly.

-Hermione esta dormida…verdad?-pregunto en un susurro.

La castaña cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de que Lavender corriera su cortina suavemente para luego susurrar -Si, hace como media hora-.

-Bien.

-Ya! Cuéntanos, donde estabas?

-En la habitación de Ron Weasley- respondió como si estuviera seduciendo a un hombre.

_Esa maldita..no..no puedo haber. No Ron jamás se prestaría a semejante barbaridad…o si?_

-No..?-murmullo general de aprobación.

-Juliet Gilmore ha probado al Bombonzazo Weasley?- preguntó incrédula Polly.

-Probado? Yo diría digerido…-contesto Juliet sobrante.- Es exquisito, ambos acabamos tumbados en el suelo, si Harry inoportuno Potter no hubiera llegado en ese momento le habría arrancado la camisa de un mordisco- contestó y por su expresión hablaba muy enserio.

_Harry James Potter te adoro, te debo la vida._

O.o general

-Estas bromeando?- preguntó Kelly.

-Claro que no, créanme, es un excelente besador-

-Y… que piensas hacer?-inquirió Lavender.

-Oh! El y yo ya hemos hablado sobre eso. Mañana verán, ahora vayamos a dormir antes de que Granger despierte.

-Granger? Por que no Hermione?- dijo Kelly sorprendida.

-Escúchenme, YO haré que Ron olvide a Hermione cueste lo que cueste, caiga quien caiga.- terminó muy seria.

XXXXXX

Cuando Harry entró a su habitación y vio a su mejor amigo tirado en el piso besándose con una rubia encima no pudo mas que abrir los ojos como platos y cerrar la puerta fuertemente tras de si para interrumpir el momento.

-Oh! Harry que oportuno, ya! Ronald ya no..no…no en la oreja no! Jajaja. Basta, basta! – decía la chica mientras se incorporaba dificultosamente debido a los besos de Ron- Creo que debo irme, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente pelirrojo- dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a la puerta- Te veré mañana en el desayuno lindo, también a ti Harry.

-Ron?- pregunto Harry mientras alzaba una ceja incrédulo.

-Oh Harry no tienes idea de cómo besa.- contestó el pelirrojo relamiéndose.

-Ron, es esto una venganza contra Hermione?

-Si, le voy a dar una cucharada de su propia medicina, muajjaja-(risa maquiavelica)

* * *

Finn jaja no falta un monton para que termine, ni siquiera voy por la mitad ) dejenme sus reviews y como en este preciso momento estoy escribiendo si me dejan alguna sugerencia quisas la haga aparecer. 

Gracias x su tiempo! Cuidense

Bye


	7. La guerra ha comenzado

Bueno aqui estoy de vuelta! Tengo varias cosas que decir, en primer lugar y muy importante GRACIAS X TODOS LOS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS Q HE RECIBIDO! sinceramente estoy muy feliz y agradecida de corazón.

Intenté acerle caso a lo que pidieron y/o suguirieron.

Muchas personas me dijeron que les gustaría que los capítulos fueran más largos y eso intenté esta vez, este capítulo me ocupó 5 hojas de word (me estoy acostubrando a escribir mas largo) mientras que la mayoría de los que he subido son de 2.

Alguien pidió una escena en la que Ron y Hermione pelearan pero puse algo mucho mejor ya veran...

En cuanto a la idea de que a Juliet le caiga un piano encima, lo estoy considerando...jajaj!

Bueno gracias otra vez por sus reviews y a todas las personas que me dijeron que era muy bueno que no tardara en actualizar...gracias! aunque eso es temporal ya que cuando empiese a ir a clases de nuevo no creo que sea tan seguido (

Este capítulo del fic tiene la canción "Boba niña nice" de Belinda, se que a mucha gente no le gusta pero encajaba muy bien con la historia y no podía desperdiciar la ocación. No los aburro mas...disfrutenlo xq este capitulo esta lleno de celos y emociones.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La guerra ha comenzado. **

Desde el momento en que Hermione vio a Juliet besando a su Ron, la odio. Pero imaginar que esa rubia descerebrada había estado a punto de sacarle la camisa a su Ron! Eso era demasiado.

Ella solo se había vuelto popular para molestarlo y porque creyó que si se volvía mas bonita el iba a declararle su amor, (era ovio que ambos se gustaban pero ninguno queria dar el primer paso) pero de haber sabido que todo iba a acabar en esa situación jamas lo habría hecho.

El día que le siguió fue el peor de su vida en mucho tiempo.

Fue al gran comedor y se quedó de piedra al ver que en el desayuno esos dos se estaban besando! Por Merlín ni a las 8 de la mañana dejaban de darse besos. Que él se hubiera puesto de novio con una de las mas populares de Hogwarts había provocado que muchas chicas se fijaran en el pelirrojo, que ya tenía poco menos un club de fans.

_**No es un adiós  
Aunque lo nuestro  
Se acabo  
Lo lamento  
Y lo peor  
No soy yo  
Si no tu nuevo amor.  
**_

En el desayuno se sentó con Christopher y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente frente a Ron, pero el pelirrojo estaba muy ocupado pasándose caramelos por la boca con su novia como para notarlo. Para colmo Harry y Ginny habían desaparecido! Y Lavender no hacía mas que recalcar lo hermosos que Ron y Juliet se veían juntos!

Definitivamente ese no sería su día.

Tras todo un desayuno de ver como esos dos intercambiaban saliva se hizo la hora de ir Historia de la Magia.

_**Tu decisión  
No lo entiendo  
Es un error  
Yo nunca te miento  
Es muy nice**_

_**Si hay luz  
Es fea como avestruz  
Ya veras  
No te preocupes  
Al final  
Yo ganare**_

-Bueno es hora de que vayamos a Historia de la Magia.- dije parándome, para disfrutar de dos maravillosas horas en las que no tendría que ver como mi chico se besaba con mi "amiga".

-Como olvidarlo…vamos Ronnie?- respondió esa arpía haciendole ojitos.

-Sólo por ti.- dijo empalagosamente.

Partimos todos juntos hacia el aula donde se impartía esa clase. Al llegar descubrí que Harry ya estaba allí y fui prácticamente corriendo a sentarme junto a él. Ron se sentó adelante nuestro al lado de Juliet.

_**Esa boba niña nice  
Muchas como ella siempre hay  
Piensan que es un placer  
Que caigan en su red...yeeee  
Esa boba niña nice  
¡Pobre niña nice!**_

Antes solíamos hablar los 3 juntos de trivialidades en esa clase mientras yo tomaba apuntes y regañaba a Ron por no poner atención, o él me miraba disimuladamente mientras yo tomaba notas. Pero ahora, ahora! Esto era inédito!

Se estaba pasando notitas con Juliet! Y cuando el profesor no miraba ella…ella…ella le susurraba cosas al oído.

Tiré mi pluma en un vano intento de interrumpir aquella escena amorosa.

-Ron…

-Ron

-Ron!

-Que necesitas?- me preguntó molesto.

-Lo siento es que boté mi pluma en tu banco. Podrías pasármela por favor?- dije esto con una voz tierna y dulce mientras acomodaba mi cabello hacia atrás intentando parecer linda.

Sin responderme y con una cara muy seria para mi gusto me alcanzó la pluma.

_**En el salón  
No me haces caso  
Tu solo estas  
Pendiente de ese trapo  
**_

Estuve todo el día intentando separar aunque sea un poquito a esos dos, pero Juliet siempre estaba ahí para borrarme del mapa.

-Ron necesito hablar contigo un momento.- le dije en el almuerzo.

Asintió sin mirarme a la cara siquiera, eso era algo! Por lo menos iba a tener un momento a solas son él. Pero…

-Para que Herms?- preguntó ella con la sonrisa mas falsa que le he visto a una persona en mi vida.

-Oh! Sólo necesito pedirle los apuntes de la clase de Transformaciones del viernes porque yo me encontraba enferma y no pude ir.- respondí aliviada aunque no era una buena excusa, él no era bueno en transformaciones

-No hay problema yo te los paso.- diciendo eso me dio los malditos apuntes de la clase.

-Gracias así no tendré que esperar.

_**No se tu  
Pero yo  
Le quitare su disfraz  
Ya veras  
No te preocupes  
Al final  
Yo ganare**_

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan frustrada!

En el receso esos dos se la pasaron besándose y yo mirándolos aunque suene masoquista, en el segundo que ella se levantó para ir al baño vi mi oportunidad y me dije que no podía desperdiciarla. Caminé hacia él.

-Ron!

-Dime.-me respondió mientras se alborotaba el pelo con una mano, se veía tan bien haciendo eso!

-Quería preguntarte si necesitas que te pase el trabajo de Pociones, vi que no lo habías terminado ayer en la noche.- le ofrecí sé que es algo impropio de mi, pero estaba desesperada.

-No hace falta, Juliet me lo pasó hoy a la mañana.- respondió con una sonrisita ¿burlona?.

Me quedé helada, ARGH! La odiaba!

-Aaaa bueno en ese caso yo…-

-Me voy. –completó la frase él.

-Si, digo, no.-piensa Hermione piensa! –Ron creo que deberíamos ir a visitar a Hagrid, hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a verlo y creo que debe sentirse algo solo.

-Justamente eso hablábamos hoy Ronnie y yo, que hoy mismo iremos a visitar a Hagrid.- dijo la hueca de Juliet, mientras abrazaba a Ron. -Herms Christopher te está llamando, deberías ir para allá.

Todo el día fue así, con esa de por medio zumbándole a Ron como una mosca de verano, una muy molesta.

_**No se tu  
Pero yo  
Le quitare su disfraz  
Ya veras  
No te preocupes  
Al final  
Yo ganare  
**_

Mi día fue peor de lo que esperaba, no pude concentrarme en ninguna clase. Harry se reía de mi por intentar captar la atención de Ron, Ginny estaba muy interesada en hablar con Harry y Christopher estaba todo el tiempo encima mío, parecía un perro en celo!

Intenté relajarme e ir tranquilamente a la sala común, hice algunos deberes y entré a mi habitación en la que se encontraban todas mis compañeras de cuarto incluida **ella**.

-Chicas podrían irse un momento, necesito hablar con Herms a solas.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Claro…-obviamente todo el mundo le hizo caso a "Miss Blond"

La habitación se vació al cabo de un instante. Ella se sentó en mi cama y dejó de sonreír.

-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime…-conteste con una voz muy similar a la que ella usó.

-Creo que deberías dedicarle más tiempo a Christopher.

-Yo creo que estamos muy bien así, verás no necesito estar las 24 horas del día pegada a él para que sepa que lo quiero.- respondí con mucha suficiencia.

-Mmm…intentaré decirte esto lo más sutilmente que pueda. No te acerques mas a mi novio.

-Perdón?

-Lo que escuchaste, yo sé que a ti te gusta Ronald pero el es mí novio así que por favor aléjate de él o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas al respecto.- dijo esto mientras se paraba en una posición amenazante.

-Oh! Disculpa…estás amenazándome?- respondí alzando una ceja.

- Si.

-Pero quien demonios te crees que eres!- le dije bastante enojada

_**Pobre niña nice  
Te arrepentirás  
Ya veras ...a...a..a**_

_**Dile adiós a tu novio  
¡Shock!  
**_

-Soy Juliet Gilmore **novia **de Ronald Weasley, además de la chica más popular de Hogwarts. Así que ve olvidándote de esos tiempos en los que Ronnie sufría babeando por ti, porque ahora ya encontró a alguien que vale la pena. Te recomiendo no vuelvas a acercarte a mi novio o…

-O que?- pregunté MUY enojada y desafiándola con la mirada.

-O sufrirás las consecuencias…

-Uh! Estoy temblando que vas a hacerme? Vas a pegarme? Por Merlín!

-No…no soy tan vulgar. Eres patética! Te crees que por volverte popular de un día para el otro vas a robarme a mi chico? Te recuerdo que aún sigues siendo una traga libros hija de muggles…por Merlín soy la chica mas linda de Hogwarts!

-Tu? Tu no eres la chica mas linda de Hogwarts, tu eres la zorra mas grande de Hogwarts!

La chica mas fácil e hipócrita que he conocido en mi vida! Y sabes que? También eres patética, porque por mas que Ron este con tigo, el sigue enamorado de mi! Solo tú te crees que te quiere!

He sido su mejor amiga por más de 6 años y eso no puede borrarse con un estúpido beso!

_**Esa boba niña nice  
Muchas como ella siempre hay  
Piensan que es un placer  
Que caigan en su red...yeeee  
Esa boba niña nice**_

Para cuando dije eso, ambas estábamos fuera de nuestros cabales, por un momento creí que iba a pegarme, pero solo se arregló el cabello y se acercó a mi.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Granger…**_  
_**

****

* * *

Que les pareció? espero lo hayan disfrutado porque hasta ahora es el que mas he disfrutado escribir. 

Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, preferencias para ver como sigue la historia (ya vieron qe les hago caso) dejenme un review asi estoy contenta y subo rápido.

Antes de irme les cuento que en unos minutos voy a bajar otro fic iva a ser un Oneshoot largo pero tomó forma asique lo voy a dividir en 3 o 4 capítulos. Este va directo a la trama y debo decir que es un poco "candente" asique si son niños recomiendo no lo lean.

Suerte, cuidense y espero se pasen por el otr fic.

Bye


	8. Love is a battlefield

Perdón! perdon perdon perdon perdon. Si se que me tarde un monton para subir pero primero estaba en un momento sin inspiración, después tuve que hacer tarea del cole, después sali con todas mis amigas, después se rompio la compu y cuando la arreglaron mi mama me castigo pero como estoy enferma hoy me dejo usarla asique aprovecho.

Lo siento pero de ahora en mas no voy a poder subir taaan seguido porque empiezo las clases asique los fines de semana (

Como me porté mal les dejo un capítulo bien largo (7 hojas de word mi record) y tiene una canción "Love is a Battlefield" de Pat Benatar.

Mas abajo voy a contestar los reviews porque recibí muchos anónimos y quiero contestarlos tambien. Muchas gracias por esos hermosos reviews me incitan a continuar y me pone muy feliz que les guste la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Love is a battlefield  
**

Ron estaba más que feliz. Había dejado de ser el pobretón de Hogwarts, para convertirse en un deseado pelirrojo; su novia era una de las chicas mas lindas del colegio y tenía a Hermione justo donde la quería.

Si, si estaba siendo un poco cruel, la pobre chica hasta le había ofrecido la tarea de Pociones y se notaba a la legua que estaba celosa de Juliet, pero esa era su venganza y no podía echarse atrás. Hermione lo había hecho sufrir mucho, besándose con Don Perfecto, caminando por ahí con su pollerita corta, yendo a fiestas y por sobre todo: ignorándolo olímpicamente. Nunca había estado tan triste y ahora que tenía una oportunidad de hacerle sentir a ella todo lo que él había estado sufriendo por semanas debía aprovecharla. Además le encantaba ver como Hermione hacía de todo por reconquistarlo o al menos llamar su atención. El sabía, bueno pensaba que tarde o temprano arreglarían sus diferencias.

Lo que él no sabía era que esa misma tarde se había entablado una guerra entre dos mujeres celosas y furiosas y que el motivo de esa guerra era él.

XXXXXX

Ginny y Harry habían ido a hablar con McGonagall sobre su castigo el día anterior y aunque a la chica no le agradaba pasarse todos los sábados de un mes entero limpiando viejas mazmorras del colegio, no podía evitar que una sonrisa picarona se posara en su rostro cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que podía pasar esos tres sábados completamente sola con Harry, teniendo en cuenta que su último encuentro había sido muy…cercano.

Desde que les habían informado del castigo, Harry y ella se habían estado intercambiando miradas de reojo y sonrisas furtivas, aunque no habían vuelto a pasar un segundo a solas desde aquella ocasión en la sala común.

Una vez más Ginny se había olvidado del mundo a su alrededor mientras que su mente fantaseaba escenas románticas y melosas de las cuales ella era la protagonista.

Pero sus agradables pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Juliet Gilmore salía de la habitación de Hermione y caminaba como si estuviera poseía por el mismísimo diablo, es decir, furiosa.  
Oh no!todo cobró sentido...Hermione había estado intentando llamar la atención de Ron TODO el día y Juliet no era tonta, seguramente se había dado cuenta y acababa de discutir con Hermione. Se levantó inmediatamente de su sillón y fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de las chicas con gran determinación, pero al tomar el picaporte de la misma; lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar. Hermione seguramente estaría furiosa, no sólo porque acababa de discutir con Juliet pero también por todo lo ocurrido en el día y Ginny no se había comportado como una amiga ejemplar brindando apoyo ni nada, ella estaba muy ocupada coqueteando con Harry.  
Pero debía hacerlo, temblorosa abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

-Herms?- susurro.

-Si Ginny?-preguntó la castaña intentando controlar su ira.

-Te encuentras bien?- pero al correr el dosel de la cama supo que su amiga no se encontraba bien, estaba roja de furia y sostenía su varita lista para atacar a "alguien" mientras que lágrimas de rabia surcaban su rostro.-Oh Herms!-

-La odio.

-Que te hizo para que te pongas así, no llores por favor.-pero ella ya sabía la respuesta.

-Ella, ella...- entre sollozos y lágrimas de desesperación la castaña le contó a su amigo la conversación (incivilizada) que tuvo con Juliet.

-No puedo creerlo! yo sabía que Ron era un idiota, pero no TAn idiota como para tener a semejante arpía de novia. Y rubia tenía que ser!. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a permitir que esa se salga con la suya.

-Y que vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a hacerle la vida imposible con mi hermano.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa malvada.

-Como?.- preguntó la castaña confundida.

-Oh! Ya pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes…vamos a destronar a la princesita de Hogwarts.

-Cuando empezamos?- preguntó Hermione ya mucho mas entusiasmada.

XXXXXX

Hermione bajó al gran salón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era hora de que la guerra comenzara.

Se acercó a la mesa de Griffindor, se sentó al lado de Christopher y lo besó notando que Ron la miraba. Seguramente quiso tomar venganza porque tomó a Juliet por la cintura, cuando ella lo acercó del cuello Ginny que estaba sentada al lado le tiró "accidentalmente" a la rubia una jarra entera de jugo de calabaza.

-Oh! Cuánto lo siento Juliet!- dijo con fingida pena.

**We are young,  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love Is A Battlefield  
**

-Ahhhhhhh!- la chica abrió los ojos desorbitadamente mientras sacudía las manos con desesperación.

Todo el mundo se había dado vuelta a ver como la princesita de Hogwarts gritaba como una histérica.

Ginny sonrió a la par de Hermione. _Aquí tienes preciosa…y esto es solo el comienzo. _Pero no hay que cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

-Tranquila amor, no pasa nada.- dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba.- Y ustedes que están mirando?- les dijo a los curiosos.

_Que está haciendo!_

Juliet se abrazó a el haciéndose la sufrida mientras le dedicaba a las chicas una sonrisa cínica.

-Pero estoy toda mojada!

**We are strong**

**No one can tell us  
we're wrong  
**

-Igual te ves sensacional.- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, mas dedicada a la cara de Hermione y Ginny que a la chica en si.

_Que está haciendo el muy idiota?_

-Gracias Ronnie, eres la cosita rojita mas hermosa del mundo.

_AHH? Comprobado, las rubias carecen de cerebro. ¿Cosita rojita? Por merlín esta mujer si que es idiota…_

-Y tu la cosita rubiecita mas linda del planeta.- contestó mientras le acariciaba el pelo, conteniendo una enorme carcajada de las caras que tenían las chicas.

_QUEEE? Quien eres y que hiciste con Ronald Weasley?_

-En ese caso iré a cambiarme la blusa, puedes acompañarme si quieres…- dijo ella en un tonito seductor y mirando a Hermione.

_La mato, la mato, la mato ahora. Ginny ayuda!_

-Claro que si quiero, que pregunta…- contestó el pelirrojo levantándose.

-Que pena pero no vas a poder.- dijo Ginny.

_Bendita seas Ginny!_

-Y por que no?- preguntó Juliet.

-Porque, porque….porque Harry me pidió que en cuanto terminaras de desayunar fueras a hablar con él.- terminó de decir la pelirroja con alivio.

**Searchin' our hearts for so long,  
Both of us knowing  
Love Is A Battlefield  
**

-Ronnie…- dijo la rubia mirándolo con ojos de perrito intentando convencerlo.

_Estúpida…_

-Dijo que era urgente.- comentó la chica mientras untaba una tostada despreocupadamente.

-Roncito…

-Sobre Quiddich…- completó Ginny dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

_Vamos Ron! Quiddich…quiddich! Tu deporte favorito. Di que si…_

_No es tan difícil di:"Juliet prefiero hablar sobre quiddich que estar contigo."_

_Vamos dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo!_

-Lo siento Jul, quiddich es quiddich…-alzando los hombros el chico salió del gran salón para buscar a Harry.

Juliet se quedó helada, nunca en la vida un chico había rechazado la oferta de verla sin blusa y menos para hablar sobre quiddich! Es decir…

_Bien dicho Ron!_

-Lo siento Juliet, así son los hombres…- dijo Ginny.

_Ja!_

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Juliet estaba en estado de shock por lo que había pasado en el desayuno. Pero no tardó en pensar un contraataque.

En la cena…

**You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay   
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
**

-Ronnie creo que el pelo para el costado te queda mucho mejor.- dijo la rubia mientras le acomodaba el pelo en esa dirección.

-Puede ser…- comentó despreocupado.

-Tu que crees Hermione?- preguntó ella mirándola vengativamente.- No es mucho mas sexy?- completó alzando una ceja.

Pero la castaña estaba con la guardia baja y al tomarla desprevenida no se le ocurría nada inteligente para salir de esa situación.

Al escuchar a su novia decir esto Ron levantó la cabeza mirando a Hermione algo preocupado por lo que diría.

-Yo…yo creo que…

Ginny abrió los ojos con desmesura.

-Creo que ni con una cirugía plástica podrías ser sexy hermanito.- dijo Ginny intentando romper la tensión del momento.

Pero Juliet no se daría por vencida…

-Gracias Ginny.- dijo Ron sarcásticamente. Volviendo a concentrarse en la cena.

**Do I stand in your way,  
Or am I the best thing you've had?  
**

-De nada.- contestó Ginny con una sonrisita.

-Quiero saber tu opinión Hermione…dile que el cabello se le ve sexy peinado hacia el costado.

Ron volvió a mirar a Hermione.

-El cabello se te ve sexy peinado hacia el costado.- dijo Hermione tristemente antes de volver a su plato de rosbif.

-Lo ves? Hasta Herms lo dice…-dicho esto le plantó semejante beso mirando a Hermione de reojo triunfante.

Ginny sabía que su amiga no era de hierro, que estaba triste y que después de eso no iba a querer seguir con el plan, pero era su deber como mejor amiga convencerla de seguir. Para su sorpresa una vez que las dos estuvieron solas en la habitación Hermione comenzó a hacer mas planes.

-Esa rubiecita estúpida quien se cree que es, yo le voy a enseñar, nosotras le vamos a enseñar…- decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Entonces seguimos con el plan?

-Seguimos con el plan.

**Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love,  
And I'm chained to your side  
**

La guerra había comenzado.

Como venganza por lo que había pasado en la cena, cuando Juliet y Ron decidieron ir a dar un paseo a solas por el lago, Hermione le hizo a Juliet un hechizo confundidor provocando que ella cayera al lago. Ginny y ella habían estado riendo por horas.

-Su cita iba a terminar en una cama de hotel, y lamentablemente terminó en la enfermería…- dijo Ginny entre risas.

-Ginny no te rías, pobre Juliet arruinamos su peinado.- contestó Hermione riendo con mas fuerza aún.

Cuando las dos volvieron a su habitación esa noche Juliet las esperaba despierta.

-Ustedes arruinaron mi cita con Ron!

-Nosotras? Como crees…-dijo Ginny poniéndose el pijama.

-Ganaste una batalla, no la guerra Hermione.

-Creo que tragaste mucho agua Juliet, dime que tal es el calamar gigante?

-Estúpidas!- con un potazo la rubia se fue dejando a dos chicas muertas de risa en el piso.

**We are young,  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
**

Juliet no se quedó de brazos cruzados, al día siguiente comenzó el rumor de que Hermione engañaba a Christopher con Harry.

Durante semanas todo el mundo la miraba con mala cara, sobretodo las chicas.

Además Christopher tuvo un ataque de celos así que no la dejaba sola ni un minuto.

Las chicas destruyeron su tarea de Pociones, por lo que Snape le dio un castigo de tener que ayudar a Hagrid con el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

Considerando que Hagrid era un buen amigo de Hermione y quería que ella y Ron estuvieran juntos le dio el peor castigo que se le ocurrió.

Así que la princesita se pasó todo el sábado limpiando desechos de hipogrifo.

**No promises, no demands  
Love Is A Battlefield  
**

Ginny y Hermione estaban en las nubes de sólo pensar en la cara de Juliet, se descostillaban de la risa. Hermione estaba muy decidida a pelear por Ron, siempre había esperado pero estaba cansada de esperarlo si él no daba el primer paso ella lo daría.

Aunque también sabia que en parte, todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa por haber cambiado para darle celos a Ron, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás lo hecho, hecho está.

Así, la "guerra" continuó durante toda la semana. Rumor de Juliet, hechizo de Hermione…a pesar de todo ninguna se daba por vencida.

Pero Ginny tenía algo más importante que pensar en ese momento, era viernes.

**We are strong,  
No one can tell us  
we're wrong  
**

O sea que al día siguiente le tocaba cumplir la primer sesión del castigo con Harry, estaba muy nerviosa pero también muy ansiosa. Además con todo el asunto de la guerra había dejado al pobre Harry completamente abandonado.

**Searchin' our hearts for so long,  
Both of us knowing  
Love Is A Battlefield  
**

* * *

Diganme que les pareció...respuestas a los reviews: 

** florciss: **Me alegro que te haya gustado! y la canción esta muy buena aunque no sea una gran fan de Belinda. Gracias siempre dejando reviews tan positivos, y tu historia también me parece de las mas interesantes ).

** zaimadden: **Yo te agradezco a vs por tus sugerencias! gracias me pone super contenta que pienses que el fic mejora cada vez mas, sorry ya no voy a poder actualizar tan rápido pero este capítulo te lo dedico, tiene 7 hojas de word bieeen largo, espero que te haya gustado.

**Sweet Ivanow: **De verdad te parece que voy mejorando cada vez mas? muchas gracias! y si Belinda tampoco es una de mis cantantes preferidas pero la canción me inspiró bastante para el capítulo. Que conste que se menciona al calamar gigante...jajaj también odio a Juliet pero si todo fuera feliz no habría fic! gracias x tus comentarios siempre alentadores pero sinceros.

**Jess:** Muchas gracias! me alegra que te guste, espero que este capítulo también halla sido de tu agrado. Buena sugerencia, un piano es demaciado liviano una banda sería mas apropiado aunque que se la trague el calamar gigante no es mala idea!

**sel: **Gracias! y aprecio tu sinceridad de decirme que Hermione está siendo un poco patética, es cierto! pero bueno hay que ponerle un poco de drama ajaja ya todo va a mejorar y la pobre estaba desesperada asique no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.  
Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

**Natty: **Sólo por tu comentario, subí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, solo por ti! jaaj espero que lo leas y te guste. Obviamente que envidiamos a Juliet! dandose besos apasionados con Ron quien no. Gracias por tu review me dejo muy feliz, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**AbCd:** Gracias! infinitas gracias es mi primer fic y me pone feliz que digas eso y que te guste. Espero otro review de este capítulo.

**Ron4ever:** conque el español no es tu lengua...que hablás inglés, francés? muchas gracias por tu review y me halaga que lo leas aunque no este en tu idioma. Jaja! te juro que me hubiera encantado hacer lo que dijiste, quizas despues lo haga pero el próximo capítulo va a centrarse un poco mas en Harry que pobre casi ni aparece. Gracias me dejaste super feliz!"

**GabyLove113: **Me alegra que te haya gustado este fic y el otro, sisi hay muchos pedidos de muerte a Juliet y me imagino que en este capítulo no hize mas que alimentar tu odio hacia esa rubia malvada pero promento que ya le voy a dar su merecido. Muy sabia tu frase Ron no debió seguirle el juego a Hermione pero ya vistes como son los hombres! muchas gracias me alegra que te guste y espero un comentario sobre el nuevo capítulo.

**yo: **No puedo negar que Hermione estabasiendo un poco arrastrada pero como le dije a "sel" ella estaba desesperada y no sabía lo que hacía. Aprecio que me digas lo que pensas y ya vamos a hacer algo con los celos de Ron no te preocupers. Gracias!

**Faithfrv: **Muchas gracias! infinitas ejeje me alegra muchísimo que el fic te parezca bueno. En cuanto puedo me paso por tus fics!

**JohannyPotter: **Aqui está la continuacion...jaja muchas gracias me alegra muchisimo que te guste el fic, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado. Espero mas reviews tuyos!

**Sirenita: **Que honor tener un review tuyo! jaja creeme que me pone muy contenta. Entro a miles de perfiles y en una gran mayoría estas vos entre los autores favoritos. Si Juliet es muy tonta "no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver" creo que ella lo sabe pero no quiere aceptarlo, igual se lo merece! muchas gracias por tu review!

**Narag-Malfoy-Black:** Seguí tus sugerencias (todas menos la del piano) conste que Hermione dice que la rubia no tiene cerebro ( ni un cacahuate tiene pobre) y Hermione y Ginny le arruinana la vida a Juliet en lo que pueden. Estuve recibiendo muchos pedidos de que muera Juliet pero el tuyo fue el primero aunque una chica me comentó que un piano es poco asique quizas deberían ser todos los instrumentos...jajaa igual ganas no me faltan y menos después de este capítulo! Con mucho gusto me voy a pasar por tus fics en cuanto pueda y en este momento no me anda el msn pero si querés me podés agregar vs y cuando lo arregle ya te tngo, mi mail es: Gracias tus reviews siempre son de los mejores y me ponen muy contenta, siempre dejando ideas y reviews bien largos. Muchas gracias!

Eso fue todo amigos...gracias x sus reviews que me dejan de lo mas feliz y sorry si tardo un poco en postiar, sobre todo en " El juego de las hormonas" 1.000 de sorrys y gracias!

Cuídense, sepan que son mis lectores favoritos (jaja que tonta soy) y lean prono, saben que acepto sugerencias, preferencias, ideas, críticas lo que tengan ganas...

Bye


	9. Lindos Zapatos

HOLA! tanto tiempoooo, lo sientoo pero estuve de viaje asique se imaginnarán que no tuve tiempo de escribir. Bueno advertencia: este capitulo es entera y totalmente Harry/Ginny, poruqe había que darles un lugar en el fic, prometo que en el próximo sabremos como va el triángulo amoroso Hermione/Ron/Juliet.

Disfruteeeen**  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9: Lindos Zapatos**

Harry se levantó un tanto nervioso ante la idea de pasar todo el día completamente solo con Ginny en una habitación apartada y oscura donde cualquier cosa podía pasar…

Se duchó y se puso sus jeans mas gastados y una remera negra, antes de salir por la puerta se miró en el espejo y se desordenó el cabello con una mano, como solía hacer su padre. Sabía que a Ginny le encantaba cuando su cabello estaba despeinado, sonrió y bajo a la sala común a esperar a su "damisela".

Estuvo sentado unos 15 minutos esperando, ya comenzaba a aburrirse cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, en ese momento sintió que se le fue todo el aire de los pulmones estaba preciosa.

Tenía una falda negra bastante corta y una musculosa blanca realmente pegada al cuerpo, el pelo lo recogía en una trenza cocida muy larga…resumidamente estaba para comérsela.

_Esas piernas…_

-Buenos días Harry.- lo saludó mientras que para su sorpresa le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Buen día Ginny, estas lista?

-Para lo que quieras…

_Yo soy un mal pensado o eso tenía doble sentido?_

-No quieres ir a desayunar?

-No, no tengo hambre.

-Vamos entonces.

Ginny tomó la iniciativa y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda primero, su caminar era digno de una modelo se contorneaba sutilmente moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo hipnótico mientras que su trenza se movía de un lado a otro.

_Quiere matarme…_

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar estaban frente a la puerta de las mazmorras, Ginny la abrió y entro coquetamente antes de Harry.

-Bien que vamos a hacer?

_Eso tiene doble sentido…?_

-Ordenar?-preguntó algo inseguro.

-Como quieras…bien yo comenzaré por aquí y tu puedes encargarte de ese lado, esta bien?

-Claro.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera comenzar a ordenar Ginny decidió recoger algo del suelo…

-------mente en blanco-------

Harry fue despojado de toda neurona de su cerebro, y no podía dejar de observar esa maravilla de la naturaleza aunque sabía que le costaría caro…Ginny de verdad lo estaba provocando, y el era un hombre!

No aguantaría por siempre, estaba haciendo una fuerza sobre-humana para no abalanzarse sobre ella _Eso es un culo! _Pero sus agradables pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo peor que podría haberlo interrumpido en ese momento.

-Harry, que estás mirando?- preguntó Ginny con las manos en las caderas y una expresión divertida

-Yo?

_No mi abuela! Quien mas idiota? TU!_

-Si tu, que estabas mirando?

-Yo…este miraba…

_tu culo_

-Mirabas..?- preguntó realmente divertida.

-Miraba…

_Tu trasero, no es muy difícil tra-se-ro._

-Harry? Que mirabas?

-Miraba ….este yo? Si yo estaba justamente mirando… Tus zapatos, si eso miraba tus zapatos-termino no muy convencido.

_Mentira_

-Ah! Que alivio, por un segundo creí que me mirabas el trasero!-le dijo como una niña pequeña…provocándolo?

_Y estabas en lo cierto…_

-Yo? No Ginny como crees…

-Tienes razón, que ideas tan pervertidas tengo contigo.

_De acuerdo **eso** es una indirecta._

-Y te gustan mis zapatos?-le preguntó mientras se frotaba las piernas.

-No sabes cuanto…digo, si claro son muy…este muy bien formados.- terminó dándose cuenta de que no había sido muy disimulado.

-Me alegra que pienses eso Harry,-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- seguimos o quieres verlos mas de cerca?

_Quiere matarme, Harry contrólate es la hermanita pequeña de tu mejor amigo; solo es una niña, no sabe lo que dice… Baya niña.._

-Si-si-sigamos…

Pasó una hora si mayores inconvenientes, Harry no podía evitar echar un vistazo travieso de vez en cuando pero Ginny no lo atrapó de nuevo, o quizás si lo vio pero decidió no comentar nada más al respecto.

El chico estaba recomponiéndose, auto convenciéndose de que Ginny no le había mandado ninguna indirecta y que era él el que malinterpretaba las cosas cuando ella volvió al ataque. Decididamente no podía concentrarse, ella lo miraba, se agachaba mas de lo necesario, se humedecía los labios, movía su trenza, se estiraba…no iba a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo más…

-Harry tengo hambre.-dijo súbitamente.

-También yo-afirmó.

-Que casualidad..-dijo mientras se acercaba.

- S...si quieres puedo ir a las cocinas por un par de sándwiches.-ofreció nervioso.

-No, no tengo hambre de **eso**.-dijo mientras se acercaba más a él.

-Y…y..de que tienes hambre Ginny?- esta vez Harry si captó el doble sentido de la frase.

-De ti.-cuando terminó de decir esto lo tomó por la nuca y lo acerco a si misma para darle el mejor beso de su vida.

En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron Harry sintió una corriente por todo el cuerpo y el tiempo se detuvo, podría jurar que la tierra había dejado de girar y que el mundo no existía a su alrededor.

No tardó en reaccionar y tomar a la chica por la cintura lentamente como si ella fuera a asustarse, se dedicó solamente a sentir aquel beso tan inesperado pero esperado a la vez.

_Al diablo Ron, las hermanitas crecen…_

No podría decir cuanto duró y es que el tiempo dejó de existir cuando sus labios se tocaron, la realidad se esfumó y las preocupaciones desaparecieron. Se separaron sólo para corroborar que lo que pasaba era real y no otro sueño, una mera fantasía.

Se miraron con intensidad.

-Eso es mejor que un sándwich-exclamó Harry.

-Mucho mejor… pero no hay primera sin segunda. No es así?-preguntó juguetona.

Las palabras sobraron cuando dos adolescentes se fundieron en un beso.

Largo, placentero y ansiado; cualquier asomo de timidez desapareció en el momento en que Ginny metió su lengua en la boca de Harry y éste la acorraló contra la pared mas cercana.

Luego de minutos y minutos de placer y felicidad tuvieron que separarse al recordar que el aire es esencial para la vida humana.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

Harry la miró algo nervioso y dubitativo.

_Esta es la parte en la que le digo que la quiero y le pregunto si quiere ser mi novia? O la beso de nuevo?_

Pero sus preguntas no tuvieron tiempo de expanderse ya que Ginny se sentó arriba de él y contestó.-La respuesta es si Harry, me encantaría ser tu novia.- dicho esto le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Harry sonrió abiertamente.

-Me hiciste sufrir eh…

-Yo! Yo te hice sufrir a ti? Tú eres el lento que no reaccionaba ante nada!

"oh Harry tengo ideas pervertidas contigo" creo que si te decía: "Harry me traes loca, bésame ahora" no te hubieras dado cuenta!

-Tu minifalda me distraía.-objetó para defenderse.

-Con que el santurrón Potter estaba mirando en lugares indebidos?

-Es tu culpa! Me tentaba la minifalda de la perdición.

-Tienes razón soy una niña mala.-cuando terminó de decir esto le plantó un buen beso para que se calle un rato.

Se separaron y decidieron que ordenarían y limpiarían todo lo más rápido posible así se largaban de allí por hoy y disfrutaban de un paseo a solas.

Pero les fue imposible, había mucho por hacer y ellos no podían contener las ganas de besarse todo el tiempo o reír pensando en quién sería el dueño de la caja de laxantes que encontraron.

Cuando uno finalmente dejaba de reír y se aplicaba a su tarea, el otro no podía contenerse de pasar y ponerle un besito en el cuello (que desataba toda una sesión de mínimamente 10 minutos).

Faltaba poco para que terminaran cuando sintió que Ginny pasaba y le tocaba el culo mientras estaba agachado.

-Lo siento, no pude contenerme…-dijo mientras sonreía divertida ante la cara de su ahora novio.

-Vaya que eres una niña mala.

-Estaba tentada por el pantalón de la perdición.-contestó imitándolo.

-Se mira y no se toca Weasley.-dijo intentando hacerla sufrir.

-Ya es tarde para pensar en eso ¿no crees?

-Que te haya dado el honor de tocarme una vez no significa que te lo vuelva a dar…

-Mmmmn….no creo que puedas negarte Harry.-dijo al mismo tiempo que lo tocaba con fuerza, casi estrujándolo y le recorría el cuello con pequeños besitos.

-Puedo negarme a la fuerza del mal mas grande del mundo, sobrevivir a una maldición asesina y derrotar al Señor Oscuro pero no puedo resistir que tu me toques.-dijo rendido mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar mejor frente a su pelirroja y hacer el sacrificio de comenzar una nueva y mejorada sesión de besos.

Era increíble lo que sentía cuando estaba con Ginny, sentía que no era El-niño-que-vivió ni EL Elegido, era sólo Harry él mismo. Y había una persona en el mundo que lo entendía, lo escuchaba y lo hacía sentirse bien.

Supo que a partir de ese momento su vida no sería igual porque algo nuevo había comenzado, algo más fuerte que todo, que lo poseía por completo.

Así se les fue todo el día, entre besos, chistes y caricias la timidez había desaparecido para dar lugar a una auténtica confianza.

Cuando terminaron eran ya pasadas las diez y decidieron ir a las cocinas por algo de comida.

Luego de hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro y adentrarse en las mismísimas cocinas de Hogwarts fueron rodeados por un centenar de elfos domésticos ofreciéndoles comida tan serviciales como si se tratara de príncipes.

Tomaron una bandeja de plata con todo lo que iban a comer y Dobby le dio a Harry su capa de la invisibilidad (se apareció en el cuarto) con la que fueron hasta el lago.

Se sentaron en la orilla, y extendieron la capa por debajo suyo como una lona. Comenzaron a comer y hablar bajo la luz de la luna mientras el viento los acariciaba con una suave brisa tan propia del verano.

Fue un momento muy romántico y si Harry lo hubiera planeado, no hubiera salido mejor.

-Crees que a Ron le importe? Digo, va a ser toda una sorpresa para él.

-Harry, todo va a estar bien. Confía en mí.-le contestó acariciándole una mejilla.

-Confío en ti.-y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios.

-Te das cuenta de que si alguien no atrapa nos mandaran 10 sábados mas de castigo?

-Si todos van a ser tan buenos como éste no me importaría tener castigo todos los sábados de mi vida.

-Ay mi novio el romántico!

-Así soy…-dijo el bromeando.

-Pero espera, debemos hacer una promesa.-dijo incorporándose la chica

-Tu dirás…

-Debemos prometer que nunca nos llamaremos el uno al otro con esos apodos ridículos como "amorcito" o "Ronnie" o peor aún "pastelito".

-No te preocupes eso nunca pasará mi calabacita.-bromeó Harry mientras hacía una mueca del estilo de las que se le hacen a los bebés.

-Harry!

Se sentía demasiado bien como para que todo fuera real, cuando miraba esos ojos miel la paz lo inundaba. Eso era amor?

Él nunca había creído en el amor, pero si el amor era ver a una persona y no poder contener las ganas de abrazarla y besarla, si el amor era pensar en alguien todo el día y sentirte especial con esa persona; sentirse feliz como si el mundo fuera mejor a cada instante.

Entonces algo había cambiado porque si eso era el amor Harry era el hombre mas enamorado del planeta.

Pasaron casi dos horas allí sentados hablando, bueno no precisamente hablando. Hasta que Harry consideró prudente volver. Se refugiaron bajo la capa y emprendieron camino de vuelta hacia el castillo.

Pero en su trayecto Harry tenía a Ginny abrazada a él para que la capa los cubriera a los dos y de cuando en cuando ella le susurraba palabras al oído, al final no pudo contenerse y acorraló a Ginny contra una pared besándola apasionadamente unas cuatro veces antes de llegar a la sala común.

Era una sensación maravillosa el estar allí besándose en medio de un hall clandestinamente detrás de algún tapiz, el sabor de lo incorrecto, de lo prohibido.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala común Ginny le dio un beso de buenas noches y comenzó a subir por las escaleras al cuarto de las chicas cuando se paró en seco y dio la vuelta.

-Harry se me había olvidado algo.

-Dime.

-Ahora que somos novios si puedes mirar mis zapatos, y si te portas bien quizás te deje hacer algo mas con ellos.

-Ésa es mi chica.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**natty:** Que bueno que te guste, el intento es que la guerra "queme" como vos decís, lamento mucho que este cap no sea sobre eso, pero ya era hora de que Harry y Ginny aparecieran un poquito...en el porimo cap prometo guerra! jajaj me alegra que te gste, sorry por tardar y suerte!

**giuly:** Perdón por tardarrrrrrrrrrrr! el próximo cap espero venga mas rápido, mil gracias x tu review, que bueno que te guste y si lo mejor es que te rías un poco que eso nos hace falta en la vida...ejej. Aunque haya sido Harry/Ginny espero tu opinión del cap! suertee

**Jess:** OH! que lindo lo que me dijiste! es mi primer fic y que me digas que escribo cada vez mejor y que te gusta es lo mejor que podes decirr, mil gracias. No te preocupes que ya le vamos a dar su merecido a esa Juliet! wajaja (risa malvada). Espero tu opinion y gracias de corazón.

**Faithfrv:** ) que bueno que te guste, gracias por pasarte. (Y gracias por la risa tmb)

**seel:** Jjajaj si que se lo merece esa Juliet, ya va a cobrar..jaja. Me encanta que te encanteee, gracias por dejar un review tan lindo y por leer mis locuras. Si querés agregame el msn!

**Johanny Potter: **EH! que conste que lo hice para ti! bueno te dedico el cap xq tu me diste la inspiracion con eso de "picante", seguí tu consejo y estoy contenta con el resultado asique ya te vas pensando otro. Claaro que me paso x tu fic! no se cuando jejee xq toy con el tiempo contado como un cronometro cuanta regresiva de una bomba a punto de explotar pero promento que voy a pasar. Que bueno que te guste! suerte (no te preocupes que Juliet ya va a recibir su merecido).

**florciss:** Las palabras sobran..jaja hablamos casi todos los días! q bueno q te guste el cap. Como ya t dije eso si era de "mean girls" la estaba mirando con una amiga y se me vino a la mente que lo quería meter en el fic, esero no me denuncies por fraude. La cancion no es de Madonna, no c quien la canta la saqué de la peli "13 going to 30" poruqe estaba buscando una canción del estilo "en la guerra y el amor todo se vale" y esa fue perfecta. Actualiza tu fic que hace mil que no subis y ya estoy inrigada, yo ando tb, despues te contare lo que paso con EL chico...ajaj bye cuidate.

**Cande-dhrmspotter:** Tu sugerencia no estró en este cap xq ni Hermione ni Ron aparecen pero no dudes que la voy a tener en cuenta y por supuesto que no me lo tomo como algo malo, en mi otro fic tmb me dejast una ideea y me sirvió mucho, me encanta que pongas lo que pensas sobre el fic y me dejes preferencias. Gracis x tomarte el tiempo! suerte y espero tu opinion (El juego de las hormonas esta actualizado).

**Miss-Ginger:** Otra seguidora de Sirenita! no importa xq historia uno se pase, Sirenita siempre está en los favoritos..jaja le podemos armar un club de fans! jaja. Muy buena idea de armar un grupo Bitch! es un honor que agregues a Juliet a tu lista! Me encantaría pasarme por tu historia, sinceramente no me esperes pronto xq como ya dije no tengo tiempo para nadaa pero prometo que en cuanto tenga un rato me voy a pasar. Lectora reciente bienvenida, me alegro que el fic te guste, suerte espero otro review!

**zaimadden:** Una lectora fiel como pocas, y para que veas que tomo en cuenta lo que pide el pueblo (ah?) Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic y lo encuntres intrigante, espero tu opinión siempre tan positiva y si tenes alguna otra sugerencia...es bienvenida!

**CHAR:** Sueerte con el colegio! eso es lo que necesito! ajjaja gracisa y bienvenida sea..se lo que se siente empesar a leer un fic y no terminarlo..oh! pero me alegro de que lo hays terminado y que te guste y que prestes atención a las incoherencias que digo ates de cada capitulo. Besos suerte y espero que este cap t haya gustado, perdon por la demora!

**Sweet Ivanovv:** No puedo creer que mi fic te haya servido de inspiración (aunque sea un poquititititio chiquitito) para que hagas uno! buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa voy a llorar de la emoción. Claro que me voy a estar atenta, pero como soy medio colgada, cuando lo subas avisame y prometo pasarme lo antes que pueda. Y que digas que mejoro en cada cap es como demasiaaado alentador. Muchísimas gracias! tus reviews siempre me dejan saltando en una pata de la alegría! suerte espero tu opinión.

**yo:** Que bueno que la historia te guste mucho! ahora aquí va una pregunta ...¿A qué te referís diciendo que arregle las cosas entre Hermione y Christopher? no es que me lo haya tomado a mal, es solo que no entiendo a que se refiere. Explicamelo y con gusto intentaré incluirlo en algun cap ) suerte y graaacias.

**dark juanpotter:** Que tierno que el fic t parezca original! brotan lágrimas de emocion! jaja bueno o tanto pero si muchas gracias! Aquí te ttraje el nuevo cap, muy divertido diria yo...jajaa. Ya mas tarde me pasare por tu fic! gracias x el review, espero otro con tu opinion de este cap!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y asi me despidooo, les cuento que tengo 1.000.000.000 de ideas para mis dos fics xq me fui de viaje y ustedes se imaginaran lo que puede llegar a pasar cuando estas una semana completamente solo con tus amigas/os! ya veremoss...

Gracias por todo y x esperar, espero muchos reviews lindos!

cuidense, quieranse y sean felices !  
bye


	10. Mentiras y llantos

Perdón, perdón, ruego perdón de rodillas (¿) Se sumaron una falta de tiempo momentánea con una falta de ganas momentánea con una falta de inspiración permanente. Intente incluir todo lo que me pedían más mi idea principal de lo que sería el capítulo y quedó cualquier cosa, por eso lo deje tan colgado. Hoy a las 2 de la mañana simplemente rompí todos mis borradores, me senté y empecé a escribir lo primero que se me venia a la mente, lo revisé una vez y acá esta. Puede ser medio extravagante o loco o hasta aburrido pero eso lo dejo a su gusto, sepan disculpar y entiendan que es un capítulo de conexión para lo que se viene en el próximo por eso tal vez no hay tanta interacción o lo que sea. Igualmente espero que les guste. Un besoo )

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Hermione despertó iluminada por la cálida luz del sol matutino, revolvió su cabello y se acercó a la ventana, inspiró profundamente y se detuvo por un momento a acariciar con la vista aquellos hermosos paisajes que le ofrecía Hogwarts a través del ventanal, decidió abrirlo y sintió como una brisa casi perfecta azotaba su rostro y alborotaba aún más su cabello; cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación que no experimentaba hace meses. Paz. La tranquilidad de una mañana en silencio y una mente en blanco que sólo se preocupaba del exquisito desayuno que ingeriría en unos minutos. No pudo evitar dar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se ponía en puntillas de pies para recibir un poco más de aquella maravillosa brisa. Y finalmente luego de relajarse por un momento, se puso en marcha. Tomó una relajante ducha y se vistió como cualquier otro día, ni siquiera se molestó en peinarse o maquillarse como lo hacía últimamente; simplemente colocó una hebilla a cada lado de su cabeza y miró el reloj comprobando que era temprano y que en Hogwarts reinaba el silencio. Había algo extraño ese día, estaba especialmente feliz y despreocupada sin ningún motivo aparente. Bajó unas pocas escaleras y llegó a la sala común, donde estaba dispuesta a tomar un libro y sentarse a disfrutar de la buena vibra que parecía reinar el momento, eso fue lo que hizo, pero a los pocos minutos de dejarse caer en su sillón preferido junto a la ventana y comenzar su lectura, oyó una voz.

-¿Te había dicho alguna vez, que te ves mil veces más linda sin maquillaje?

Levantó la vista y vio a nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley acercarse con una media sonrisa encantadora.

-No. Supongo que se te olvidó mencionármelo.- respondió sonriendo a su vez, y dejando el libro de lado.

-¿Te había dicho alguna vez que adoro esos suspiros que haces mientras piensas en algo que te preocupa?- dijo acercándose más y más.

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Estaba francamente desconcertada, pero encantada a la vez. –No. Supongo que eso también se te pasó.- Le contestó sonriendo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Y, dime ¿Te había dicho alguna vez, que lamento haberme comportado como un idiota, herido tus sentimientos y que estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti?- Al terminar esa oración, el pelirrojo acortó los centímetros que separaban sus bocas y sin ningún tipo de timidez la besó dulce y juguetonamente.

De la nada, toda esa atmósfera relajada e ideal se disolvió mientras el sentimiento de felicidad que la inundaba desaparecía con una rapidez impresionante al igual que aquella hermosa escena. Hermione Granger, abrió los ojos y despertó en una fría y lluviosa mañana. Se desperezó mientras maldecía los amaneceres y sacudía su cabeza para ahuyentar las últimas imágenes de aquel frecuente sueño. ¿Acaso no podía dormir para siempre? La castaña tenía el presentimiento de que aquel día no seria nada bueno. Se levantó y vio sorprendida que era la única que no se había despertado, la habitación ya estaba vacía. Luego de hacer lo de todas las mañanas fue por Ginny, pero recordó dolorida que hoy era su castigo y no la vería en todo el santo día. Como para mejorar su humor NJ.

Tomó sus cosas y bajó al Gran Salón como todos los días. Se sentó donde siempre y notó como todo el mundo parecía mirarla de una manera un poco extraña.

-Buenos días.- dijo; más por compromiso que por el significado de las palabras.

-Si tu lo dices…- le respondió Carter, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Intentó darle un beso a Christopher como todas las mañanas pero él simplemente le corrió la cara con asco.

¿Era la falta de maquillaje o peinado¿Tan mal se veía sin ellos? No estaba de humor por lo tanto decidió tomar el desayuno en paz y no darle mayo importancia, pero una sonrisa malévola de Juliet para si misma le dio muy mala espina. Sentía susurros a su alrededor y ninguno de sus "amigos" hablaba, solamente la miraban de reojo y con mala cara. De hecho cuando Polly llegó a la mesa, en lugar de tomar su sitio habitual al lado de Hermione, se sentó unos lugares más allá y ni la saludó. Harta ya de la situación preguntó:

-¿Ay algo de lo que no este enterada?

-No hay nada que tu no sepas.- respondió Ron, sin dejar de revolver sus cereales con una expresión muy perdida.

-Lo siento. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme qué esta sucediendo?- dijo ya en un tono más agresivo y alejándose de la mesa.

-Después de lo que has hecho¿todavía tienes el tupé de fingir que no sabes que es lo que pasa?- respondió Josh de mala manera. Mientras muchos susurraban cosas del estilo " que descarada" o "mírenla haciéndose la pobrecita esa perra".

-¿¡Y se puede saber qué demonios he hecho!?- casi gritó poniéndose de pie.

-Ya deja de fingir asquerosa sangre sucia.- agregó Malfoy al pasar.

Ella le dirigió la mirada más venenosa que pudo generar en ese momento y se volteó hacia sus compañeros.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta.-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Juliet dio un suspiro y se puso de pie.

-Deja tu mediocre actuación por un momento y asume las consecuencias de tus actos, jugando a la desconcertada ya no te compras a nadie. Ten al menos dos dedos de frente para admitir tus culpas y haz uso de la poca dignidad que te queda perra hipócrita.- contestó Juliet mientras también se ponía de pie. – Nos tienes hartos a todos, te abrimos las puertas de nuestro mundo, te recibimos como una mas y así nos pagas¡Así me pagas! A mi, que te trate como mi mejor amiga, como una hermana. Luego vienes a sentarte a nuestra mesa- decía entre sollozos- a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, después de todo lo que has hecho….

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti rubia estúpida, quién te crees que eres para insultarme de esa forma?!- gritó la castaña.

-¡Oh!- dijo mientras se dejaba caer a los brazos de Ron y rompía en llanto.

Hermione estaba simplemente desconcertada¿Pero qué le estaba pasando al mundo¿Qué había hecho ella para que la trataran de tal modo?

-Ya basta, no puedo soportarlo más. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has logrado? Juliet está llorando otra ves por tu culpa.- bramó Lavender histéricamente.

-Yo, yo...no..no entiendo que está sucediendo.-susurró Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-Saben toda la verdad traga libros¡deja de fingir por un momento!- le contestó Juliet en sollozos.

-¿De qué verdad me están hablando?- dijo ella más que confundida.

-¿Qué verdad¡¿Qué verdad?! Tu verdad. Que desde que Ron y yo estamos juntos, te carcomen los celos, que a pesar de que no lo amas, de que nunca lo hiciste has intentado por todos los medios alejarlo de mi solamente porque no soportas ver que después de todos estos años que lleva sufriendo por ti halla encontrado un amor que le corresponda, que te confabulaste en mi contra con Ginny para arruinar todas nuestras citas, con Hagrid para que me castigara, que inventaste rumores sobre todos nosotros, que le has estado siendo infiel a Christopher con Malfoy desde hace semanas y que me amenazaste con decirle a todo el mundo que yo te he estado chantajeando y torturando si no me alejaba de Ronald, que ayer en la noche destruiste con tu varita mi vestido nuevo para el baile de invierno, que te has aprovechado de nuestra hospitalidad y te ríes de nosotros a nuestras espaldas y que andas diciendo por todos lados que eres virgen, cuando es bien sabido que lo que tienes tú de inocente lo tengo yo de latina.- vociferó a grito pelado en el Gran Salón, que se encontraba bajo un silencio sepulcral y con todas las miradas clavadas en ella.

-Ron¿Tú…tú de verdad crees que yo…?-le preguntó atemorizada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo ya no creo en nada….-le respondió sin mirarla siquiera.

-Yo…yo…discúlpenme…yo debo irme.-dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto mientras salía corriendo por el corredor hacia su habitación.

En la mesa todos se quedaron hablando de lo hipócrita y mala persona que había resultado ser aquella dulce niñita que solía saberlo todo, cada uno aportó sus malos pensamientos y críticas mordaces hacia ella. Todos menos un pelirrojo, que no hacía mas que revolver sus cereales con una cuchara.

Mientras tanto Hermione no hacía más que llorar. Lloraba de tristeza porque Ron creyera que ella fuera capaz de semejantes atrocidades, de que todo el colegio pensara esas cosas de ella, lloraba de rabia contra Juliet, de impotencia, de miedo y de soledad. Lloraba porque la vida le había dado la cabeza contra la pared, porque caía y caía pero no había nadie para sujetarla. Ojalá pudiera dormirse y no despertar jamás, volver al mundo muggle, a su colegio,a su casa, necesitaba desesperadamente que su mamá la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien; ya no podía ser fuerte.

Y así transcurrió su sábado, sin comer, ni salir, ni hablar con nadie, solamente se quedó tendida en su cama y lloró hasta que se le agotaran las lágrimas, o se quedara dormida. No recuerdo cual de las dos sucedió primero.

* * *

**sel:** Oh si, pero ya no queda nada de inocente en Harry es todo un adolescente, jajajajaj. ¿Quién no quisiera tener un castigo así? Gracias por pasarte (: .

**NannyPotter:** Con mucho gusto fue dedicado a ti (: y me encanta seguir las recomendaciones que me dejan, es mas siempre lo intento pero como ya lo explique arriba a veces es un poco difícil y tengo que hacer lo que me parezca, aunque no me termine de convencer. De todas maneras ya llegará lo que pediste Jajaja y te agradezco mucho que me sigas dejando tus comentarios y sugerencias porque me ayudan a mejorar. Me alegro que te haya gustado hasta ahora y espero que te siga interesando. Prometo hacerme un tiempo y pasar por tus fics lo antes posible.

**Miss-Ginger:** Aleluya alguien que no me da un ultimátum del estilo ACTUALIZA PRONTO O MORIRAS, jajajaja lo aprecio de verdad! Gracias me queda corto para todos los halagos hacia el capítulo 9, me pone más que feliz que lo hayas disfrutado. Grupo Bitchie oficialemente fundado y abierta la inscripción para mas candidatas, jaja no creo que tardemos en encontrar. No te preocupes que esa escena tan esperada esta muy cerca. Miles de gracias por pasarte y cuídate mucho vos tmb.

**Sweet-Ivanovv**: Por supuesto que no me molesta que tomes ideas de mi fic! Es muy halagador en realidad (: y espero con ansias tu historia, cuando la hayas empezado (si es que no lo hiciste todavía) y publiques los primeros capítulos voy a estar más que encantada de leerla. En cuanto al acercamiento de Ron y Hermione ya va siendo hora no? No te preocupes que eso va a llegar dentro de muy poco. Gracias por tus ideas y tus reviews siempre tan alentadores, besos y cuidate mucho!

**Florciss:** Justo a vos no te voy a devolver un review hnita! Jjajajajajaa, te adoro bobis.

**Natty:** Gracias gracias gracias por pasarte (: me alegro que te halla gustado y esperemos que este capítulo tambien halla valido la espera, jaja cuidate.

**Koumal Lupin-Nott:** Siento mucho no hacer un Hermione y Ron juntitos y melosos y que Juliet no reciba lo que se merece, pero todo a su debito tiempo de verdad me hubiera encantado escribirlo! Ajjajaja, muchas gracias por esperar tanto tiempo! Y dejar tu opinión, lo aprecio en serio (: nos escribimos pronto, besoss.

**Alma-del-Alma:** Graciaas! Me alegro que te halla gustado (:

**Sofiii: **Que lindo lo que decis ) me encantaría poner mis fics en tus grupos, pero los links no aparecen, si queres agregame al msn y me los pasas por ahí o lo charlamos, ( mi direccion aparece en mi perfil) así que si tenés ganas agregame y gracias por considerar mis historias para eso! Me hace sentir mui halagada! Besos grandes.

**Cande-dhrmspotter**Nunca molestan tus reviews :) perdón por tan poco R/Hr pero prometo que en el proximo capitulo voy a compensar! Un besoo y gracias por pasarte.

**Dark juanpotter:** me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado (: y sobretodo que te halla echo reir porque nos reimos mui poco hoy en dia, jaja Dios ya sueno como mi abuela. En fin, gracias por pasarte, un besoo.

**Sabrii24:** Dios mio, me vas a tener que desear suerte en la vida porque ese "suerte en tu viaje" me funciono demasiado bien, jaja. Me alegro mucho de que te halla gustado, espero que lo siga haciendo (: un beso grandee.

**Josephine Granger: **Oh! Dioos que lindo review! (lagrimas, lagrimas) realmente me pareció muy coherente lo que dijiste y no lo había pensado, prometo tenerlo en cuenta y aplicarlo para capítulos futuros, fue realmente muy profundo y sincero, gracias de verdad. Mi otro fic lo podes encontrar en mi perfil (al final) o lo podes buscar se llama –El juego de las hormonas- y es un poco mas subido de tono pero muy gracioso. Muchísimas gracias por los halagos y prometo esmerarme mucho mas en capítulos futuros. Un gran beso para vos y nos hablamos!

**Katalina:** Muchas gracias (: es bueno saber que te gusto el fic, y si al igual que vos H/G y R/Hr también son mis parejas preferidas. Ojalá este capítulo también te halla gustado y te mando muchos besos.

**Norah:** Creo que ya te contesté el post pero por las dudas voy a hacerlo otra ves. La canción se llama –Love is a Battlefield- y es de Pat Benatar, jaja me pareció muy a medida del capítulo y es bueno ver que te halla gustado porque la letra es muy linda. En cuanto a Juliet, ya tenemos pensadas muchas muertes lentas y dolorosas pero el calamar gigante esta entre los favoritos así que felicitaciones! Ajjaja bueno nos estamos hablando y gracias por pasar, supongo que este capitulo te hizo odiarla un poco mas así que lo siento! Pero bueno, asi es la vida (¿) un beso mui grande para vos (:

6


	11. Capitulo 11

Holaaaaaaaa! sisi, ya se me odian, tarde años y tiene errores de ortografia pero bueno la vida es dura. Jajajajja mil gracias a todos los que leen los divagues de antonella y encima se molestan en mentirme diciendome que les gusta, no mentira muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que simplemente lo leen , con ustedeeeeees: Capitulo 11.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Era un domingo más en la historia de Hogwarts, otra fecha en el calendario, un día de risas para muchos o simplemente las últimas 24 horas antes de volver a la rutinaria vida de estudio que tenía lugar en la semana. Para algunos alumnos de Slytherin era un gran día, tres alumnos de primer año habían salido de la enfermería, muchos de Ravenclaw estaban ansiosos por la practica de quiddich y la profesora McGonagall había dormido especialmente bien; pero había un pelirrojo de 17 años que no quería despertarse jamás, el-niño-que-vivió no veía la hora de abrir los ojos para estar todo el día con su queridísima y reciente novia, la cual tampoco podía esperar para contarle a su amiga lo acontecido la noche anterior y ver a su chico. Pero para Hermione Granger, era solamente una pesadilla, la continuación del peor día de su vida, eran 1440 minutos de tortura y sufrimiento.

Con todo el pesar del mundo abrió los ojos, se sentía mal. Se sentó en su cama y torció la cabeza hacia el costado; vomitó. Hizo lo que pudo para incorporarse y se miró al espejo, pálida y con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Se lavó los dientes e ignoro la mirada de desprecio y asco que le dirigió Polly al pasar, limpió el desastre con un movimiento de su varita y tomó una pastilla para dormir.

Muy diferente fue el despertar de cierta pelirroja. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hizo todo lo que hacía cada mañana y puso especial cuidado al elegir su ropa, pintarse y peinarse. Una vez que estuvo lista fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio de su amiga pero cuando intento despertarla con unos suaves movimientos comprobó que estaba profundamente dormida y lo que menos planeaba era despertarse "_se debe haber quedado despierta hasta tarde estudiando Aritmomancia para su prueba del martes"_ razonó. No le dio demasiada importancia, total, tenía cosas que hacer ese día, cosas que hacer, personas que visitar…es casi lo mismo. Digamos que era su primer día de noviazgo y quería disfrutarlo al máximo, aunque si le hubiera gustado contarle a su amiga, pero en fin.

Bajó a la sala común y casualmente (¿o no?) se encontró con cierto muchachito de ojos verdes.

-Buen día princesa.- la saludó él con una sonrisa indisimulable.

Pero ella se tiró directamente a sus brazos y rodeándolo por el cuello le dio un dulce beso, se separó y lo miro a los ojos.

-Vaya que es un buen día.- dijo antes de darle otro beso.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- preguntó entre caricias.

-Durmiendo.-contestó ella con una sonrisa-¿Dónde está Ron?

-Durmiendo.-contestó sonriendo aún más.

-Mmm, que conveniente.-dijo Ginny entre ronroneos antes de plantarle otro beso.

Juntitos y de la mano, se fueron directamente a dar un paseo cerca del lago. Y cuando dicen que el amor es ciego creo que lo dicen en todo sentido porque tan metidos en su mundo iban los tortolitos que no notaron siquiera una de las mil miradas asesinas y/o sorprendidas que recibieron en el trayecto. Llegaron a la orilla del lago y se sentaron bajo un árbol abrazados y dándose calor. Bendita la ignorancia que les permitió pasar ese rato feliz y pacífico, a ninguno se le ocurrió que podrían tener en frente un problema que cambiaría sus vidas.

-¿Te quiero muchísimo sabías?-murmuró Harry mientras le corría el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Ahora lo sé.-contestó ella tiernamente mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y sonreía.

Se quedaron en esa posición mirándose a los ojos hasta que él no aguantó mas y acortó los pocos centímetros que distanciaban a sus bocas, lo que dio lugar a otro significativo beso.

-¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a Ron?-preguntó Harry algo preocupado.

-¡Oh! Eso, cuando lo veamos se dará cuenta de que nos comportamos de una forma extraña y supondrá que algo pasó. En cuanto tengamos un momento a solas con él o cuando nos pregunte, se lo explicaremos y ya.-contestó como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo explicarle a tu mejor amigo que salías con su hermanita menor.

-Si, estem…supongo que eso estaría bien.

-No te preocupes, él tiene otras cosas en las que pensar.-finalizó agarrándolo de la nuca y atrayéndolo para un nuevo beso.

-¿Y Hermione?-preguntó ella separándolo suavemente.

-No creo que sea una sorpresa para ella.-declaró mientras levantaba los hombros.

-Jajajaja, no. Definitivamente no, pero se va a poner más que feliz. Creo que deberíamos ir a decirle, se merece ser la primera.-concluyó.

-Sí, deberíamos ir a decirle. No quiero que se entere por otros medios y se ponga celosa.-bromeó Harry frotando su nariz con la de Ginny.

-¿Celosa?- preguntó mientras se separaba extrañada.

-Si. Celosa.

-¿Celosa de ti¿Por qué podría estar ella celosa de ti?

-Bueno ya sabes…soy un hombre muy bien padecido…su mejor amigo…inteligente, atlético…-continuó con falsa modestia mientras intentaba (sin éxito debo decir) ponerla celosa.

-Oh ya veo. En ese caso debería ir a hablar con Seamus, ya sabes…él y yo estuvimos saliendo y somos buenos amigos, odiaría hacerlo sentir mal. Creo que lo mejor es que fuera y hablara con él sobre lo nuestro…

-Pf, el no tiene derecho a estar celoso. Lo suyo es historia terminada, una relación concluida, un fuego extinguido. Tu ahora estas conmigo y nadie mas, el te perdió, se fue su turno, perdió su avión.- replicó algo celoso. Mala jugada, fue un gol en contra.

-Por supuesto, pero ya sabes lo que dicen…donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan…-insistió para molestarlo.

Él levantó una ceja ofendido y se dio vuelta.

-Tontito- le susurró en el oído para comenzar a mordérselo- te quiero.- y lograr que se le pasara el enojo en unos pocos segundos.

Y así se quedaron quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Entre besos, chistes y palabras melosas se les pasó la mañana, pero no importaba porque Harry no recordaba haber estado con una sonrisa en el rostro durante tanto tiempo nunca en su vida. Cuando sus estómagos comenzaron a reclamar la falta de atención ya era la hora del almuerzo y se dirigieron juntos al Gran Salón prácticamente flotando en las nubes, pero cuando se sentaron en la mesa fue tiempo de volver a la realidad.

Pasó algo muy similar a lo que había sucedido con Hermione pero menos exagerado. Todo el mundo miraba mal a Ginny y nadie respondió a su saludo, además extrañamente ni Ron ni Hermione habían bajado.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?-preguntó Ginny extrañada.

Como respuesta obtuvo seis miradas asesinas y un suspiro prepotente de Juliet. Su cara de confusión fue indisimulable. Harry le apretó una mano debajo de la mesa y le dio una cálida mirada que decía muy claramente "lo hablamos después" pero la verdad es que él también tenía un mal presentimiento. Comieron tan rápido como les fue posible y subieron cada uno a las respectivas habitaciones de sus amigos.

Ginny entro silenciosamente y encontró a Hermione durmiendo, intentó despertarla varias veces pero desistió al ver el paquete de pastillas para dormir que tenía al lado _que raro_ pensó. Unos minutos después logró despertarla y a pesar de que ya intuía que su amiga no se encontraba del todo bien el sólo ver la expresión de su rostro en cuanto abrió los ojos confirmó sus mas profundas sospechas. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas y profundas, los ojos rojos e hinchados y estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal. Cuando logró despertarla, la susodicha dio un profundo respiro, como si hubiera estado ahogada y no más se incorporó rompió en llanto y se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la pelirroja.

Entre sollozos le contó todo lo que había pasado, el día sin ella, las falsas acusaciones de Juliet complotada con Malfoy y como todo el mundo pensaba que era una perra mentirosa e hipócrita, el cómo Ron creía que ella era capaz de semejante atrocidad…cómo no había sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos y que había pasado todo el día llorando.

Ginny simplemente no encontraba las palabras para confortar a su amiga, todo le parecía poco y si antes le tenía odio a Juliet ahora la despreciaba más que nunca, a ella y a Malfoy. Sentía tanta pena por Hermione, después de todo lo que había pasado, la guerra y las bromas pesadas, la transformación todo por Ron; que el pensara eso de ella la debía haber devastado. Normalmente le hubiera levantado el ánimo, pero sintió que la chica necesitaba descargarse primero por lo que la dejo llorar y llorar mientras solamente la abrazaba dulcemente y escuchaba todo lo que la misma le decía.

Después de mucho drama y llanto la mandó a darse una ducha caliente para intentar relajarse y cuando terminó la estaba esperando con una bandeja repleta de comida de las cocinas, la castaña no comía desde el desayuno del día anterior. Cuando hubo recuperado un poco de color en el rostro y sus ojos se veían más descansados comenzaron a debatir el tema.

-Yo no puedo creer que Juliet fuera capaz de irse a semejantes extremos, esa maldita no tiene límites.-dijo negando con la cabeza mientras le cepillaba el pelo a su decepcionada amiga. No era el mejor momento para contarle de su noviazgo con Harry.

-Esto se salió completamente de control. Lo que empezó como una pequeña transformación para cerrarle la boca a tu hermano terminó transformándome en la chica mas odiada del colegio entero.

-Herms, yo sé que ahora parece que las cosas no podrían estar peor pero…

-¡Es que no podrían estar peor!-interrumpió la castaña rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

-Pero…-continuó Ginny- verás que encontraremos la manera de poner las cosas en su lugar y sobretodo de darle su merecido a esa asquerosa rubia oxigenada, arpía sin escrúpulos…

-No. No más venganzas, ni guerras, ni rumores ni nada. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente, dejemos las cosas como están y punto.

-¡Pero Herms! No puedes permitir que esa zorra te pase por encima, esto es precisamente lo que ella quiere, que te des por vencida. Así dejas de ser la chica linda, inteligente y querida que eres y ella tiene el trono disponible para ser la princesita de Hogwarts. No puedes dejar que te saque al amor de tu vida, no puedes permitir que se quede con Ron.-replicó enojada la pelirroja.

-¡Me importa un comino que ella tenga el trono de princesita o de elfo doméstico de Hogwarts!-gritó entre lágrimas- ya nada vale la pena, admitámoslo Ron esta enamorado de ella…

-¡Nunca! Hermione el jamás se enamoraría de una chica así, sólo esta confundido porque aquella arpía le llenó la cabeza de idioteces. Ahora más que nunca debes luchar por él.-dictaminó muy segura, Ginny era de alma guerrera, nunca se daba por vencida.

-Ya basta Ginny¿no te das cuenta de que sólo empeoraría las cosas? Él no cree más en mi…-contestó resignada y tapándose la cara con sus pequeñas manos.

-Estas queriendo decir… ¿Qué vas a dejar que se salga con la suya?- cuestionó incrédula.

-Estoy queriendo decir que me voy a olvidar de todas estas idioteces. De Juliet, Christopher, el maquillaje, las minifaldas, y sobretodo de tu hermano y me voy a dedicar a lo que debería, voy a estudiar para mis exámenes, me voy a graduar y no tendré que verlos nunca más.- respondió cansinamente.

-No eres la Hermione que yo conozco…

-¡No! Soy una prostituta adolescente, infiel, mezquina y mentirosa que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno; si tienes alguna duda ve y pregúntale a cualquiera. Ahora si me disculpas necesito dormir.-explotó al mismo tiempo que se metía nuevamente en su cama.

-No te preocupes Herms, todo va a estar bien.-respondió con pena Ginny al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente y acomodaba su acolchado.

-¿Me lo prometes?-preguntó su amiga entre sollozos ahogados.

-Te lo prometo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Ron…?-preguntó Harry cauteloso al entrar a la habitación.

-Está en la ducha Harry.-respondió Neville desde su cama señalando con el pulgar hacia el baño.

-Perfecto. Neville ¿podrías explicarme que está pasando?

En pocas palabras el muchacho le contó todo lo acontecido el día anterior y que desde allí Ron no pronunciaba palabra.

Harry se sorprendió de lo crédulo que era su amigo¿Tan poco conocía a Hermione? Era obvio que había sido una jugada sucia de Juliet para la "guerra" que había entablado con las chicas, y no le extrañaba para nada que Malfoy se hubiera hecho parte de aquello. Pensó en ir a hablar con Hermione pero seguramente estaría destrozada y Ginny se estaría haciendo cargo, ahora debía abrirle los ojos a Ron. Para ganar tiempo bajó al Gran Salón y le buscó algo para almorzar.

Cuando volvió él estaba sentado en su cama mirándose los pies. Mala señal.

-Hey, hola Ron.-saludó al entrar por la puerta, levantando la bandeja de comida a su vista en señal de paz mientras se acercaba a sentarse en la cama con él.

-Oí lo que hablaste con Neville.-dijo sin apartar la vista de sus preciosos (?) pies.

-Emm, creo que mejor me voy.-murmuró el susodicho antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Mm, genial. Bueno¿y que piensas al respecto?- preguntó cauteloso mientras le acercaba la bandeja aún mas.

-Nada.-respondió con simpleza mientras contemplaba notablemente interesado su plato de pollo con papas.

-Claro, eso explica por qué no has salido en todo el día de la habitación.

-Es que Harry, me rehúso a creerlo, jamás hubiera esperado vivir para ver el día en que Hermione estuviera con Malfoy y no entiendo porque estaba tan empecinada en hacer que Juliet y yo nos peleáramos.

-Ron ¿has estado inhalando pegamento¿Alguien te echó un encantamiento aturdidor y no te das cuenta de lo que pasa¿En qué mundo paralelo estas viviendo como para creer que Hermione se acercaría a menos de tres metros de distancia de Draco Malfoy?-dijo Harry más que incrédulo.

Ron levantó la vista hasta su amigo y se limitó a decir –él lo dijo- para volver a concentrarse en sus pies.

-¡Él lo dijo porque Juliet le pidió que lo hiciera!- replicó Harry levantando los hombros en señal de obviedad.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? –cuestionó torciendo la cabeza como si su amigo estuviera divagando.

-Por que no quiere que tú y Hermione se digan lo que sienten. Porque quiere que tú creas esas cosas horribles de nuestra amiga para alejarte de ella y seguir siendo tu "novia".-respondiño con obviedad como quien dice que 2+2 es 4.

-Eso es absurdo. Además yo no siento nada por Hermione y Hermione no siente absolutamente nada por mí, simplemente pena y quiso separarme de Juliet porque no quiere verme feliz.-declaró el pelirrojo.

-¡Ron! Abre los ojos por amor de Dios. Hermione quiso separarte de Juliet todo este tiempo porque esta CELOSA.

-¿Celosa? –preguntó un poco mas interesado.

-C-e-l-o-s-a. CELOSA ¿necesitas que te lo dibuje?-dijo Harry más que exasperado.

Ron pareció reflexionarlo unos momentos, pero aún había fichas que no encuadraban.

-A ver, Ronnie-pooh. Hermione NO tuvo, tiene o tendrá nada con Malfoy JAMÁS; el cuento de que chantajeaba es total y completamente estúpido y Hermione nunca se acostó con nadie, es más santa que la Virgen María.

-¿Qué quién?-preguntó confundido.

Harry resopló –Nada Ron, simplemente que todas la bobadas que dijo Juliet son mentiras sin sentido y que nuestra amiga nos necesita.

-¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Ashh, -suspiró Harry.-olvídalo.

-Además Juliet no haría algo así.

-Ron ¿Cuánto conoces a Juliet? Hace meses no era mas que una rubia candente para nosotros y de la nada se convierte en tu confidente¿Realmente la conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no haría esas cosas?

-…

Los silencios no hacen más que confirmar ciertas verdades.

-¿Pero sabes a quién conoces? A Hermione. ¿Quién te cuidó cuando caíste de un juego de ajedrez gigante¿Quién te ayudó mientras vomitabas babosas¿Quién dejó a una superestrella del quiddich sólo para pasar tiempo contigo¿Quién te ha ayudad con tus tareas todos estos años¿Quién ha estado siempre a tu lado, sin importar las consecuencias? Déjame adivinar: HERMIONE. Por eso creo que estas siendo un idiota y un ciego, en dudar siquiera de su fidelidad hacia ti, o lo mucho que te quiere cuando se te cruza el primer par de piernas largas que has visto en tu vida. Si quieres perder a una de las pocas personas que estarían dispuestas a dar su vida por ti si fuera necesario, adelante, solo sigue con tu vida. Pero recuerda que ella estuvo siempre que la necesitaste y ahora te necesita.- y así sin más que más se levantó y dejó a un confundido pelirrojo hundirse en un mar de reflexiones.

¿Y qué tal si Harry decía la verdad? Es decir, ninguna de las cosas que su novia había dicho concordaba con Hermione, si tenía que molestar a alguien no iba a las bajezas de romper vestidos, ella estaba muy por encima de todas esas infantiladas. Es cierto que últimamente ella misma estaba cambiada, pero no tanto como para salir con Malfoy, al menos ya no tendría al imbécil de Christopher revoloteando alrededor como un mosquito molesto, pero pobrecita. Como había sido tan estupido para pensar que su dulce Herms haría algo así. Debía de sentirse terrible, mucha gente que no la conocía pensaba cosas horribles de ella, él mismo la había defraudado como**amigo**. Pero aquí había algo que no encajaba, Juliet realmente era capaz de…

Y hablando de Roma, la rata se asoma… se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Ron-roncito! Aquí estas, te extrañé demasiado en el almuerzo y como la sangre sucia tampoco bajo a com..

-No llames así a Hermione.-interrumpió.

Juliet pareció sorprenderse porque abrió los ojos con desmesura, pero al instante volvió a adoptar su postura de víctima manejadora.

-No creí que aún te importara **aquella. **–replicó ofendida apartando su largo y rubio cabello ofendida.

_Más que nada en el mundo…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya era de noche en Hogwarts, las 12 recién cumplidas de un domingo poco placentero. Y Ronald Weasley no encontraba forma de dormirse, ya había dado mil vueltas en la cama, apagado y prendido la luz, cambiado de posición y hasta contado ovejitas. Pero un pensamiento lo atormentaba cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, Hermione sola, llorando y sufriendo y el no hacía nada para ayudarla, y un mal presentimiento lo inundaba, acompañado de la culpa. Se puso de pie muy lentamente y se acercó a la ventana, ni la luna ni las estrellas brillaban. Y no pudo evitar comenzar a recordar todo lo vivido con aquella muchachita especial. Las risas cerca del lago, las discusiones por Víctor, los canarios que lanzó aquel día por Lavender y hasta aquellos "inolvidables" momentos alimentando escregutos. Juntos habían afrontado la mismísima muerte y ella siempre había cuidado de él, Harry estaba en lo cierto, si 7 años de fidelidad y compromiso absolutos no era una prueba de amor y amistad ¿Qué lo sería?. Imaginar que ella derramaba siquiera una lagrima por su culpa lo hacía sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Pero no tenía el valor para afrontar la situación. Saber que ella estaba a tan solo metros de distancia lo llenaba de tranquilidad y de inquietud al mismo tiempo, porque no tenía las agallas para cruzar las dos puertas que los separaban y decirle toda la verdad. Porque sabía que no iba a poder estar en paz hasta que no tuviera la certeza de que ella estaba bien pero también sabía que parte de ese bienestar dependía de él, y que el no era capaz de proporcionárselo.

Hermione no estaba más con Christopher pero quién sabe como seguirían las cosas. Ya mañana sería lunes y en algún momento se iban a cruzar, además ella tendría que lidiar con el desprecio de todos los alumnos. Después de siete años de una conducta intachable todos se llevarían un recuerdo erróneo y no el de la persona maravillosa y auténtica que era. Debía hacer algo, quería hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El día lunes era esperado por todo Hogwarts, el momento en que Hermione tenía que dar la cara y afrontar las miradas y voces de las personas que no tenían ningún recato en decirle lo que pensaban de ella, pero sobretodo muy esperado por dos rubios extremadamente inteligentes y definitivamente sin el mas mínimo escrúpulo.

Pero el día transcurrió. Con interminables horas e inacabables minutos pero concluyó al fin. Y así paso una semana. Hermione se despertaba, iba a sus clases regulares con grandes ojeras y se salteaba varias comidas al día, intentaba evitar los diversos comentarios que le hacían al pasar y las miradas de odio y desprecio. Estaba todo el día con Ginny, Harry y en algunas ocasiones Luna o Neville, Seamus también le hacia compañía de vez en cuando. Realmente apreciaba el esfuerzo de sus amigos por no dejarla sola ni a sol ni a sombra, por acompañarla, defenderla y creer en ella. Pero aunque ignoraba a todo el mundo a su alrededor no podía evitar sentirse devastada por el echo de que Ron creyera todas esas mentiras sobre ella, de que no se le acercara, de no hundirse en sus ojos hace días y siquiera poder entrecruzar una mísera mirada. Cada noche lloraba y lloraba a más no poder, y sentía que el mundo se le terminaba sólo al pensar que nunca más podría reírse de su pelirrojo o ir a la madriguera o compartir esas experiencias que eran entre ellos tres y nadie más. En una conversación con Harry él le dijo que Ron no pensaba que ella había echo siquiera la mitad de las cosas que todo el mundo decía, pero que no tenía el coraje para hablar con ella. Ella quería creerlo, de verdad quería pero era incoherente que si el sabía de su inocencia se siguiera juntando con Juliet, simplemente era ilógico. O el la creía capaz de todo aquello, o no le importaba lo suficiente como para destruir su gran reputación. No sabía cual de las dos posibilidades la aterraba más.

Ron no la estaba pasando mucho mejor. Tenía la solución al alcance de su mano pero no podía alcanzarla. Era como en aquellas películas donde el auto se dirige a la persona y aquella en vez de moverse se quedaba mirando como el auto se acercaba hasta pasarlo por encima, uno siempre piensa "Flor de idiota porque no se mueve en vez de estar mirando tanto", pero la verdad es que estaba paralizado, veía como la vida feliz que algún día tubo se desmoronaba y en vez de intentar arreglarla se dedicaba a mirar a los pedazos caer. Estaba rodeado de gente hipócrita, besaba a Juliet todos los días sabiendo el dolor que le había causado a su castaña y sin embargo, aunque se intoxicaba por dentro. No hacía nada, simplemente nada. Ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, se avergonzaba de si mismo por no ayudarla, y se le partía el corazón a cada minuto. Todo había cambiado en los últimos meses, él, Hermione todo. Ya casi ni hablaba con Harry o su propia hermana, si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… Ya no sabía que hacer con su vida, cada día que pasaba era igual o peor que el anterior. No salía con sus verdaderos amigos, no comía desaforadamente como antes ni practicaba quiddich tan seguido, ni siquiera jugar al ajedrez lo atraía. Se había acostumbrado a tirarse en su cama y mirar el techo como esperando que sucediera un milagro y todo se arreglara, pero obviamente eso no pasaba. Sentía tanta impotencia que hasta se compadecía de si mismo y así, como en un piloto automático cumplía con todas sus obligaciones diarias deseando no haberse despertado. Hermione estaba más flaca, más amargada, más triste, mas enojada con la vida y consigo misma que nunca por dejar que todos le pasaran por encima y no hacer nada. Creo que no hace falta aclarar que Harry y Ginny tampoco estaban en su mejor estado, y aunque no eran los tiempos más felices para disfrutar su reciente noviazgo al menos se tenían el uno al otro. Cuatro adolescentes no sonreían más y una castaña dejó de soñar.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Andrea:** Gracias por tu opinión y me alegra que te guste el fic, perdón por un capítulo tan triste pero prometo que en el próximo las cosas van a mejorar!

**xMariana Radcliffex:** Hacer la tarea es importante! Ajajajaja gracias por pasarte y prometo que de una vez por todas Ron va a reaccionar para bien!

**Leire:** Tengo que admitir que tu review casi me hace llorar, bueno no tanto, pero de verdad muchisimas gracias por tus palabras tan lindas. Me pone muy contenta y me da ganas de seguir cosas como las que dijiste vos, ojala te halla gustado el capitulo (el proximo va a ser mas alegr!) ajjaaj seguí dejando tus opiniones buenas o malas, lo agradezco mucho y suerte!

**Sweet Ivanovv:** Infaltable tu review  muchisimas gracias por pasarte siempre y dejar palabras tan lindas de aliento, ahora que estoi terminando las clases voy a actualizar muchisimo mas rapido así que no te vaas a poder liberar de mi! Ajaj mucha suerte en tu vida y mil gracias.

**Isa:** perdón por la tardanza! Prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a tardar menos. Gracias por pasar 

**Balvy:** QUE LINDO REVIEEW, te agradezco muchisimo que pienses eso! Jjajajajajaa no me hagas tantos halagos que me los voy a creer, ojala te halla gustado el capitulo y muchisimas gracias por dejar tu opinión, suerte y espero tus opiniones en futuros capitulos (qedan pococs!)

**Cagalli Zala Athha:** Graciaaaaaaaaaaas por pasar de verdad! Me pone muy contenta de que te halla gustado. Besos y mucha suerte.

**Nathan Blackrose:** Bueno buenas y malas noticias, este fic va viento en popa (me alegro muchisimo de que te guste) y voy a actualizar mas rapido, pero el otro viene medio estancado debido a algunos pequeños problemillas pero en cuanto pueda continuarlo lo voy a hacer. Un millon de gracias por pasar y leerlo y gustarte y todo! Un beso grande y mucha suertee

**Miranda Weasley:** En cuanto pueda lo mas prontito posible prometo subir! Ajjaja perdón por hacerte esperar y muchísimas gracias por pasar.

**Miss-Granger:** Que chica tan simpática  bueno si en el capitulo anterior me retaste supongo que ahora estas buscando mi direccion para venir a asesinarme pero era mui necesario un capitulo asi (sobretodo porque yo estoi triste y necesitaba volcarlo en algo!) asi que la pobre Hermione tubo qe sufrir mis penas! Ajjajaja juro solemnemente que el proximo va a ser mucho mas alegre  mil gracias por pasarte siempre y entender que a veces la inspiración viene y a veces no. Suerte mucha y besoteees.

**Cervatilla:** Jojo mira como te escuche que este capitulo es de 10 hojas de word  me alegro de que te guste, y no te preocupes que a Juliet ya le va a llegar lo suyo. Gracias por la opinión tan linda :) suerte suerte y besotes.

**-so'cute-:** Perdón por la tardanza! Que bueno que te guste, es lo mas lindo que una "autora" puede escuchar, mil gracias por dejar tu review que siempre me ponen contenta . Un beso grandotee.

**Melissa Black de Potter:** Gracias totales, que lindo qe seas rubia mi hermana tmb es (: perdon de adelantado por cualquier comentario ofensivo hacia las rubias, no es nada personal! Ajjajaja un beso grandote y gracias de verdad.

**Carolina:** Que genial que te guste el fic (: me hace feliiiiz, gracias por pasarte y espero que lo sigas haciendo. Mucha suerte y besotees.

**Hermioneyron:** Bueno que abrio los ojos lo abrio! Pero el tontito no hace nada, ajajja prometo que para la proxima se manda la parte! Mil gracias por pasarte, cuidate i suertee.

**Isa:** Okeei yo se que tarde mucho para actualizar pero tampoco va a ser ese el final! Jajajajaj no te preocupes que cuando termine lo aclaro, no te preocupes que yo tmb soy nueva en todo este tema pero te familiarizas muy rapido (: gracias por pasarte, un beso grandotee.

**Danielitaweasleygranger:** perdon por tardar! Prometo que de ahora en mas va a ser mas prontito, me alegro que te guste y es verdad qe Ron y Hermione la tienen difícil pero el amor siempre encuentra la salida (L) ajjaaj, mil gracias, suerte y cuidatee.

**Koumal Lupin-Nott: **Ay pero que review tan bonito e inspirador! Jajaja no te preocupes que a juliet ya la voi a mandar a descuartizar, jaja, me alegro de corazón de que lo estes disfrutando y prometo que d ahora en mas va a ser más feliz (: un beso grande y gracias de verdad!

**Florciss:** A pesar de que hablamos SIEMPRE le tengo que contestar al review a la señorita porque sino se me ofende… jjajajajajaa bueno flor "gracias por tu review tan lindo, me aleegro de que te guste" no mentira, em posta sabes que tu opinión me importa muchisimo y me deja mucho mas tranquila que te aya gustado, viste viste que buena soi? YO SI ESCRIBO MI FIC I NO LO DEJO COLGADO PORQUE ESTOI ENAMORADA :P perdón, em bueno te extraño tontorola, no hablamos hace mucho. Pero me acorde que sirve cuando estas triste escribir ( de ahí tanta inspiración y capitulo tan deprimente) asiqe si te dignas a continuar tu preciosisima historia a traves de tal maravillosa pagina que nos ha unido (L) Jajaja un beso gigante florcita de mi alma, en cuando recupere cred te mando mensajito y quiero saber si este capitulo esta pasable!!

* * *

Como veran es mucho mas largo que los de siempre ) espero que les haya gustado aunque yo no estoy del todo convencida con el final, juroo que el proximo va a ser mas animoso, ojala sigan leyendolo y ojala les termine gustando y nada, la verdad sin mucho que decir solo gracias, gracias, gracias y maaaaaaaaaas gracias a todos :)

cuidenseee, chauchiiis.


End file.
